A Wolf's Tale
by Benji-Blacksky
Summary: After a failed mission, Hinata begins to search for inner courage. Can a witch's spell help her? Or did she have what she needed all along!
1. Into the Witch's tent

**A Wolf's tale**

**(Hullo my peeps and readers. First off I own nada, secondly you can find more of this story here .com/journal/?edit**

**I'll post the rest in time, but for now enjoy chapter)**

**This was co authored by: .com/main/portfolio/view/eblmeg**

* * *

It was a chilly night in late winter and Hinata Hyuga was walking through a nearby town.

She had just finished a mission and was trying to forget about a mistake she had made.

She had hesitated in taking out an enemy and Kurenai had gotten hurt.

The injured sensei wasn't mad, but Hinata was angry with herself.

'If only I was braver, then Kurenai-sensei would be fine...' Hinata thought when as if out of no where, a strange building appeared in front of the bashful girl. She ran right into the door.

"Omph! O-oh...What's t-this?"

Unlike the dreary colors of the rest of the town, this buildings was bright and illuminate. Neon lights covered all around it, displaying an image of a hooded woman holding a sign that read "Lady Xana: Fortune Teller Extraordinaire". Giant red arrows jutted out from the building pointing down at the door, making Hinata feel a little bad she didn't notice the building to begin with.

"I-I wonder what t-this is about..." Hinata opened the door and stepped inside.

The inside was completely dark making her think she would have to activate her Byakugan to see anything. However, a loud voice boomed from within the darkness, startling her. "Welcome young lady..." A row of candles lit up by themselves around a circular table. Two bean bag chairs were placed on both ends of said table, and in one sat the same hooded woman depicted in the neon lights over the shop.

"U-um h-hello...I must h-have come in the w-wrong door...excuse me..."

"Don't be ridiculous my child!" With a puff of pink smoke, the woman disappeared and reappeared behind Hinata. "I've been expecting you! Have a seat! Here, have some delicious herbal tea!"

Before Hinata could react, she was already sitting comfortably in the bean bag chair with a cup of steaming tea and the hooded woman had sat down across from her. She smiled at Hinata and motioned for her to take a sip out of the glass. It tasted like clumps of grass mixed with mud, and Hinata quickly spit it out.

"Too much herbs, huh? Sorry, I'll get it right next time...Anyway, who are you my dearie? No wait! Don't tell me...H-Hina...Hinata! Hinata Hyūga!"

"T-t-that's right...but w-who are you?"

"You read the sign outside didn't you? Lady Xana, Seer of Mystics! Madam of Foresight! Woman of Fortune! I am a fortune teller you see, and a damn good one at that. Now what brings you into my shop Hinata? Wait! Don't tell me..."

She paused for even longer this time. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she chanted some foreign words that Hinata couldn't understand. With a sudden jerk, she was back to normal and gave a soft chuckle.

"My dear Hinata...What happened back there wasn't your fault. Ms. Kurenai is a strong woman, and everyone makes mistakes...But no... I sense that is not why you are upset. It's deeper than that...You see yourself as weak...You always have. But don't you see? You have the will to change yourself. Naruto showed that too you. Still, you lack confidence...Perhaps I can help!"

Xana clapped her hands twice and a strange bowl of dust appeared on the table in front of Hinata. The dust looked coarse and dark, almost like ash. Hinata reached in and took a handful.

"W-what's this do?"

"Toss it into the fire and see."

She obliged, the candle in the center of the table cracked and fizzled from the dust. The flame suddenly took on a hue of blue and danced wildly. Suddenly it went out. Smoke began to rise from the smoldering remains, only it seemed odd. The shape the cloud took was too distinct. It was a wolf, howling in the air.

"You see Hinata? Inside of you is an independent wolf, longing to break free. You needn't be afraid of it."

The wolf disappeared, but Hinata was confused. "I-I don't understand w-what you mean..."

"Hmm, well...Maybe actions would speak louder than words. Here take this..."

Xana then handed Hinata a white wolf's pelt. It came from seemingly nowhere.

When it touched Hinata's hand, the pale eyed girl felt...connected to it.

"Wh-what is this?" She asked curiously, now rubbing the fur against her arm gently.

Xana smiled. "It's the legendary skin of a she-wolf named Aerore. You know, according to the story she and you are very similar, would you like to hear it?"

Hinata nodded, intrigued by the fortune teller's words.

"Aerore was the eldest daughter of her pack's alpha wolf, a shy and timid thing, with tremendous potential. Aerore's father had disowned her after she failed to meet his expectations, and picked her younger sister to be his successor. Feeling shame, Aerore left the pack and cried alone on a mountain, until she was comforted by a travelling male fox."

At these words, Hinata's heart began to beat faster, she looked at the pelt and could feel something deep and intangible exuding from it.

"After hearing her story, the fox had told her that she possessed true inner strength,"Xana continued "and that Aerore had something special. Aerore fell in love with the fox and promised herself that she'd never give up and that she'd show her true strength. Years later they made their own unique pack, which was the most feared of all in their territory. Aerore lived a very happy and magical life, and died decades later after saving a few lost children. The people of the children's village then took Aerore's skin, and kept it as a testament to her memory. It was passed down from mystic to mystic, and now I pass it to you."

"Thank you, b-but what do I do with it?" Hinata asked.

"Put it on when you sleep tonight and tomorrow all will be made clear." Xana said, when the clock struck 11. "Oh dear, I must be going to bed, I'm sorry but..."

"I understand, good night and thank you." Hinata said leaving.

"Goodbye dearie!" Xana said, glad to be of service.

Later that night Hinata lay in her bed, her sheets kicked away from much tossing and turning the previous night. Slowly she opened her eyes to the new day. The sun had barely come up and she was the first one awake in the entire house. As she got to her feet, she suddenly remembered about the wolf skin.

"Oh my! Aerore's pelt! Where is it?"

She frantically looked around her room, desperate to find what happened to the sacred pelt. It just so happened that she noticed something odd about herself in the mirror when she looked near her makeup set. Pausing to get a good look at herself, she noticed that there were whisker marks on her cheeks much like Naruto's. Two sharp teeth poked out from her mouth as well, she smiled to see that her canine teeth had grown tremendously over night. It was almost like she had become more wolfish overnight. Even her eyes looked different, her irises were thinner and more feral looking. There was something else too. She felt stronger, more confident. It was the feeling she experienced every time she saw Naruto. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Wow...I feel...great!" Brimming with energy, she hopped several feet in the air, flipped, and did a handstand. She was able to hold herself up with one finger and push herself off the ground and back to her feet.

"This is wonderful! I can't wait for today's mission!"

A few hours later, Hinata found herself skipping across rooftops to her team's meeting place. Hinata had decided to go exploring with her new strength all morning and didn't watch the time, so she was running late. She saw Kurenai in a cast, patiently waiting for her along with Kiba and Shino. Normally Hinata would have been too embrassed to even look her teammates in the eyes for being late, but not today. Today, she had Aerore the Wolf on her side. She jumped high in the air and landed in the center of her team.

"Morning guys!" She beamed.

"Hinata..." Said Kurenai clearly confused at her new behavior. "You're late...and...excited?"

"Yes, sorry sensei. I decided to go exploring for a bit and lost track of time. But enough about that, what's the mission today!"

Both Shino and Kiba gave their female counterpart a weird look. Kurenai on the other hand was happy that Hinata had such a positive outlook today.

"Well since you asked..." She smiled. "Here's what we're doing today gang..."

Hinata had never had a better day than this in all her life. Not only did she not panic again when enemies attacked, but she even managed to save Shino and Kiba from harm. Even Kurenai-sensei had complemented her on her renewed strength and eagerness. But now, Hinata was exhausted after spending so much energy all day. She didn't even have time to eat before she went to bed. She passed out in the early evening, a smile across her face.

The next day there was a strange feeling of warmth when Hinata opened her eyes. It was early in the morning again, but unlike yesterday the pelt was on top of her! Strangely enough, it looked larger than before. Hinata could even see a head and feet. It was almost like one of those bear rugs one would find on the floor of log cabins.

"Huh? How did this get here again?" She looked over the wolf skin. "Wait, what's this?"

It was an odd white note tied to the ears of the pelt, written in a fanciful manner on the cover was "To Hinata." Curious, she opened the letter and read outloud.

"I trust you already know what the pelt did to you my dear Hinata. You have taken the aspects of the great wolf Aerore, and are now more confident and stronger. However, do not think for a moment that such a feat is without drawbacks. There are two rules you must abide by or else face dire consequences. I am sorry I neglected to mention them when last we met.

First: You may never, under any circumstances, fall under the light of a full moon. Doing so will curse you until the next full moon.

Second: NEVER wear the skin EVER. Once was all that was needed. If you are to wear Aerore's pelt again, you will take her shape. This of course means you will also inherit her vast strength and speed, but at the cost of never returning to normal again. There is NO cure for this, DO NOT DO IT.

If you need me, all you must do is whisper my name...

Lady Xana, Mistress of Magic, Witch of Wonder, Seer of the Future, Woman of Foresight, Master of Mindreading-"

The lists of titles went on to the back of the note, causing Hinata to sweat drop. But this note had created a deep fear in her heart. If Xana had mentioned the side effects the night she gave her the pelt, Hinata would have never taken it in the first place.


	2. The Transformation

**A Wolf's tale**

**The Transformation  
**

**(Oh, you kept reading...YAAAY! I still own nada, secondly you can find more of this story at Deviantart under my profile  
**

**I'll post the rest in time, but for now enjoy chapter)**

**This was co authored by: eblmeg at ...Apparently the links in the last chapter got eaten.  
**

* * *

A few weeks later, Hinata was back in Konoha and things were going well.

Her Father was beginning to notice Hinata's new strength and confidence and had begun to train her alongside Neji, as if he wanted her to lead the Main branch once more. Also an unexpected result of her changes was that Kiba seemed to have a crush on Hinata, as he was flustered whenever she spoke with him, and stared at her when he thought she wasn't aware (but her Byakugan and heightened senses made it impossible for her not to know.)

Not only that, but it seemed like Hinata and Naruto were growing closer. The Hyuga girl was now brave enough to overcome her embarrassment around Naruto, which had caused a very happy event.

It happened midday, at the training field.

"Hey Hinata, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Naruto began.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked, her heart began beating faster with anticipation.

"Would you mind...Y'know, going on a date with me this afternoon?" He asked, now it seemed like he was the shy one, as he blushed.

"Not at all Naruto!" Hinata said, hugging him. "So where will it be? Ichiraku?"

"Y-yeah, I'll pick you up around five." Naruto said, before he reluctantly broke the hug.

Hinata blushed as well and smiled even more, showing her wolfish teeth. "See you there..."

Once hinata got home she squealed happily, and mentally thanked Lady Xana and Aerore.

She thn began preparing. She picked out a nice, blue Chinese dress with gold trim, as well as a pair of matching cerulean heels. She also set out a pair of Obsidian earrings.

Just to be sure that she was perfect for Naruto, Hinata went into her tub and took a long, cleansing, warm bath.

When she got out and went to get a towel, she found that it was all gone.

'Oh, Father did say that he was getting the towels cleaned today...and I can't get a new one while I'm naked.' Hinata thought, before her eyes fell on Aerore's pelt.

'Maybe I could use it as a towel for now...That won't count, will it?'

The pale eyed girl picked up the legendary wolf skin and used it to dry off her skin, but contact with Hinata's naked body was all it needed.

Suddenly, the pelt fused into Hinata's skin, causing her to fall on all fours.

'Oh no!' Hinata thought, as she began to change.

First a tail emerged from her backside, much like any other wolf's, then her hands and feet began to become paws, as pads and fur emerged on her shrinking fingers and toes, as well as her limbs.

Her torso and main body began to get smaller, more streamlined, and finally her mouth and nose became a wolf's snout, and her ears lengthed and became pointed.

Finally fur grew all over, and a mostly white wolf was in the room. All that remained of the old Hinata was a faint trace of her old hair color in her fur, and her pale eyes.

"Great, can this get any worse?" Hinata said aloud, surprised that she could still talk.

Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Hinata! It's me Naruto! Open up!"

A shiver of fear went down Hinata's spine. What would Naruto say if he saw her like this? She needed to hide! Thinking quickly, she jumped into the bathtub and closed the curtain. Naruto was beginning to grow impatient and knocked even harder on the bathroom door.

"Come on Hinata, you ready? Your father said you were in here and I don't hear any water running! You gotta be done by now."

He was coming in! Hinata held her breath as the door slowly opened. All Naruto saw was her clothing scattered around the floor. He was puzzled.

"Hinata? Are you in here? Answer me."

"Please don't check the bathtub...Please don't check the bathtub." Hinata thought to herself.

The gods were less than kind today it seems, as Naruto made his way to the closed shower curtains. It seemed he had heard the dripping sound of Hinata's wet fur. He grabbed hold of the curtains.

"Hinata. If you're in there, I'm opening the curtains. Don't say I didn't warn you..."

The second the curtain were pulled open, Hinata made a mad dash out of the bathroom.

"Wha-What the-?" Was all Naruto had time to say, as he was not even able to get a glimpse of the embarrassed Hinata. She never stopped, even passing her father on the way out of the Hyūga mansion. This was probably the worst day of her life, she finally had the chance to go on a date with Naruto only to get cursed in the form of a white wolf for life. Tears were rolling down her face.

"Why did I have to touch that stupid pelt? I couldn't leave well enough alone could I! Why do I always have to mess everything up!"

The same self-hate and loathing that she had tried so hard to run away from filled within her again like a wave of hot air. She wasn't thinking clearly at all. She ran right under the cover of the dark forest outside of Konoha, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

Four hours later, dusk had finally settled but Hinata was not even out of breathe yet. She had stopped running at least, easily miles away from Konoha at this point. Looking around, Hinata had no idea where she was anymore. All of that running had given her time to think. She realized that by running away, she proved that she hadn't improved in the slightest. Still she was cowering away from her problems. Nothing had changed.

The starry sky at least gave her some ease, she walked up to a nearby pond to gaze at her reflection. An unfamiliar face greeted her, but even she had to admit as a wolf she was beautiful. Her pearl white fur softly blew in the wind, along with her black mane. Her eyes were red from the running in the wind and her tears. Hinata was lost, confused, and angry.

This seemed like a bad dream. A nightmare that she was sure to wake up from any second now. But nothing ever granted her relief. She saw in the pond a full moon peaking out from the clouds. Lifting her head to the sky, she took a deep breath and gave the saddest howl anyone had ever heard.

"Why did this happen to me...?"

A voice spoke out from the darkness behind her. "Because, you didn't listen to the rules."

Hinata turned and was surprised to see what looked like a near duplicate of her current self, the only difference was the ghostly appearance and lack of a lavender-black tinge in her fur.

"Are you Aerore?" Hinata asked. The ghostly wolf nodded.

"I am. You are Hinata correct?"

"Y-yes..."

"I see much of myself within you, and not just because of the pelt." Aerore said, trying to joke. "But in all seriousness I am sorry for your loss, however there is a way you can temporarily take human form..."

Hinata's ears perked up happily "Really?"

"Yes, There is a pond, much like this one on the outskirts of your village. My mate lives there with my descendants, and he has with him a special drink. Once you partake of it, every Full and New moon, you will be able to take on human form from sunset to sunrise, however upon sunrise, you will resume your 'true' form."

Hinata thought about this, having human form at all would be better than being a wolf for the rest of her life, even though it would only happen for two weeks out of every month.

"But...How will I know where to find the pond?" Hinata asked.

"In a sense you sould say that I am within you, so your body will 'remember' where it is. Just look for a stone shaped like me..." Aerore said as she faded.

"...Thank you Aerore..." Hinata said wistfully, before she ran to the Leaf's Forest...

Aerore was correct. Hinata's body seemed to move on its own, somehow she knew exactly where the stone was. With renewed hope and determination, she took off like lightning through the forest. She was already nearing Konoha in half the time it took to run away from it. But something on the wind caused her to stop. Her heightened wolf senses detected something familiar...approaching her fast! Thinking quickly, she dove into the nearby river and awaited whatever was out there to show itself. Naruto and Kiba both dropped from the trees above.

"Damn," said Kiba. "I thought I had a scent...but I lost it."

"Well come on dog-boy!" Yelled Naruto. "We gotta find her!"

"Cool your jets Naruto! Half the village is looking for her. You know how important a member of Hyūga main branch is, Lord Hyūga demanded the best trackers. We'll find her."

"Father..." Mutter Hinata to herself.

"I just saw her this afternoon...Dammit all to hell!" Naruto punched a nearby tree, causing it to snap in half.

"Relax idiot...Here I picked up something from this way. Hurry." The two set off on the path Hinata had come from, she took the chance to leave the river and head quickly to the pond. It wasn't far from where she was. In mere minutes she came face to face with a stone statue that greatly resembled her wolf form. A large pond and cave were behind it. She was compelled to go running into the cave, but instead proceeded cautiously. Darkness covered the tunnel but in the distance stood a small light. Hinata started heading towards it but felt something with teeth grab her! She gave a yelp of surprise when another mouth bit her on the back, she tried rolling over to throw whatever it was off when a bright light illuminated the cave. A giant orange scarred fox was walking towards her.

"Who is it?" Spoke the fox, getting a good look at Hinata. "...By the gods...Aerore?"

Hinata had the chance to see what was biting her. Little gray and orange wolves playfully nipped her, each of them crying "Momma! Mommy!" The fox shook his head.

"This is impossible...That witch took you and...You look...different."

"I-I am not Aerore...I'm-"

Hinata could not finish, a cloud of white smoke began to pour out of her mouth. It began to take the shape of a wolf, it was Aerore's spirit. Her kind eyes opened and fell upon the fox, who looked shook up.

"My love..." Said Aerore.

"Aerore...What is going on? If that's you then who is this?"

"Let me explain..."

It was midnight by the time they had finished speaking with each other. Aerore introduced Hinata to her pack and explained what had happened with Lady Xana. The great fox growled at her name.

"A thousand curses upon that witch! She and her treachery will pay dearly for the damage they have caused!"

"I don't understand..." Said Hinata. "Why do you hate her? It was my own fault that it happened..."

"No Hinata, the first pelt she gave you was a fake. It was merely enchanted and boosted your confidence and strength. My real pelt was the one you found the next morning. It was her intention to curse you all along. She tricked you, just like she tricked me."

"W-what?"

Aerore sighed. "You recall that story? The one of me saving those children? I did save them, but it was from her. She kidnapped them for they were members of a respected ninja family. She had the intention of holding them hostage, but I foiled her plans. She then cursed me...into the form of the pelt. I suspect...you were another one of her targets Hinata Hyūga."

"But that's impossible! Who would want to target me?"

"Who indeed." Said the fox. "But this is not the time to think this through. You came here for the moon-water, right my girl? Drink from this. You have until sunrise tomorrow until you return to normal, use that time wisely to set your affairs in order. Afterward...You can stay with our pack until we decide the best course of option."

He handed her a jar of water with his teeth. "T-thank you-"

"Go, you're wasting precious time."

Hinata drank as quickly as she could from the container. The water tasted sweet...like lemon tea. She felt cooler, fur was falling off of her in clumps. Soon she could stand upright again. The snout and tail had completely disappeared. She was back to normal (though naked).

"I mean it, thank you..." She bowed to the fox before running as fast as she could to Konoha.

Daylight would be in a short six hours and there was so much she needed to do!

Hinata prepared herself by deciding what she'd do first. She'd need a plan of action before she just rushed into things. If someone was seriously trying to take her as a target then Hinata had to proceed as cautiously as she had before.

'Alright...I can do this, I should head to te village and stock up on supplies, and maybe send my Father a letter...But I need to find Naruto first.' She thought, her heart tugging. The eldest daughter of the Main Branch had worked hard to get closer to him, and she wasn't about to throw it all away just because she was cursed.

With her resolve affirmed, Hinata was ready to set out and find Naruto.

Fortunately, Aerore had used some kind of magic to turn Hinata's shed fur into a simple dress for her to wear, so she wouldn't have to go around nude.

Hinata then activated her Byakugan and tried to find Naruto. He and Kiba shouldn'tve been too far off.

Hinata's Kekkei Genkai gave her nearly 360 degrees of vision, and she could see things that were over 200m away.

The pale lavender eyed girl quickly located her blonde heartthrob, as well as her wildman teammate and his pet.

'Okay, they're to the east, I think I can catch them if I hurry.' Hinata thought as she jumped from branch to branch hastily.

It took about ten minutes, but Hinata made it to her object of affection. He was alone waiting by a river and eating some instant ramen he had brought with him.

Even so the leaf's No. 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja didn't seem to be enjoying the meal. He ate swiftly and stony faced.

"I can't believe Dog-boy left me here to set up a camp while he kept looking!" He yelled to himself "I don't care how strong his nose is...I need to find Hinata!"

Hinata sniffled a bit. She was absolutely touched that he was this adamant about finding her. It would be hard for her to tear herself away from him after this.

"Naruto..." she said, stepping out of the shadows.

The blonde turned to see his dark haired sweetheart "Hinata!" He yelled hugging her. "What happened to you? I went by earlier a-" He began, when she cut across him.

"Naruto...I don't have much time. I need to tell you that...Some things have happened and I can't stay at the Leaf, but I needed to let you know I'd be fine." she said, on the edge of crying. Naruto looked at her and could tell that her leaving wasn't voluntary.

"Hinata, please tell me why."

The brunette shook her head no. "I can't...My time is short and I have to hurry." she said, before she kissed his cheek softly and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, Hinata paused and looked at him.

The Jinchuuriki was certain that he didn't want her to leave again, not without him!

"Wait... Let me go with you! Whatever it is, let me do this with you!" He said more softly. "You can tell me everything and I'll do whatever you need."

Naruto didn't know about everything that was going on, but Hinata could see the determination in is eyes.

Hinata was torn. He truly cared about her, she could trust him. But she couldn't let him see her as a wolf, as a monster. Naruto would never accept her, not even her own family would. It hurt beyond belief, but she needed to do this alone. Naruto was slowly approaching her, his eyes filled with confusion and pain.

"I'm here for you Hinata, now please just stay."

She shook her head. But he gently placed both hands on her shoulders. His calm blue eyes looked deep into her tear filled ones.

"Please," He said. "You're an important person to me Hinata."

She would not be able to get away from him. There was only one thing she could do. With her Byakugan activated she struck him in the heart, causing him to cough out blood and fall to ground. Her eyes were being to hurt from the tears. Naruto looked up at her but was unable to move. She had only done enough damage to keep him from following her.

"W-why Hinata? S-sasuke...and n-now you...w-why can't I s-stop anyone I c-care about?"

"N-naruto, please forgive me...I will see y-you again the n-next new moon...Wait for me until then."

He grabbed onto her ankle and passed out. Hinata stood over him for awhile but had to leave, the night was growing short and she could smell Kiba returning. But in her heart, she desired nothing more than to stay there with him.

Dawn broke over the treetops of the forest. Hinata had been able to write a letter to her father and gather enough food to last her for a month. It hadn't been easy, avoiding being seen with squads of ninjas looking for her, but her new wolfish traits granted her superb stealth. The tasks had granted her some relief from her aching heart and she had managed to complete them all before the sun rose.

It was time for breakfast, and the great fox had bought a giant deer to feed the pack. Hinata, who had returned to her wolf form, stuck to eating the supplies she had brought much to the disapproval of the fox.

"My pardon Ms. Hinata. But you must learn to adapt to your new form. Eating human food as a wolf will not strengthen yourself for the fight against the witch-seer."

She wasn't in the mood to argue so she changed the subject. "Is there anything you guys learned about Xana?"

"She's moved from the lair you discovered her in, so we've been thinking of areas she could possibly be. The witch is not someone who pays no heed to caution. When we find her she WILL be expecting you."

Hinata sighed. "What should I do?"

"For now? Rest. Aerore told me you had a troubled night."

"She knew?"

"She is as much a part of you as your flesh and blood Ms. Hinata. What you know, she knows."

Groaning, Hinata thought to herself. "So no privacy, huh?"

"Go take a walk." Spoke the fox. "Some adjusting and exploring might take your mind off things."

She happily obliged and set out into the woods.

As Hinata romped around the forest she began to feel free and alive.

Running through the trees as swiftly as she could helped her to forget her worries, if only for awhile. As the white wolf with black hair ran she heard someone screaming.

"Please, someone help me!" a feminine voice cried out.

"Shut it brat! No one's gonna save you." A man's voice boomed.

"Now come along and we won't harm you." another man said.

Hinata headed towards the noise and saw a young, eight year old with green hair being harassed by two men with knives.

One was big and burly, while the other looked lean and calculating.

The burly one had the girl by her arms.

"Lemme go!" the child cried pitifully.

Hinata was about to rush in, but realized that this might be a trap.

'Even so... I can't leave a girl to get hurt.' Hinata thought.

"Boss, this little pipsqueak isn't going quietly." Said the larger man. "Should I 'convince her' a bit?"

The thin one sighed. "Only her legs Yasuo. The hag wanted the girl alive."

Yasuo laughed sinisterly as he brought the knife up to slice at the poor girl's legs. Hinata couldn't stand by any longer, she jumped out of the forest to attack. Her sudden appearance startled Yasuo and the young girl took the opportunity to her advantage. It seemed she was a skilled fighter as she was able to disarm the burly man before delivering a swift kick to his groin. While Yasuo doubled over in pain, Hinata charged at the thinner man who looked positively frightened. He guarded himself from Hinata's teeth as she violently bit down on his arm. With the ferocity of a true wolf, she easily picked up the man with her teeth and tossed him aside.

"S-shit, Yasuo run!"

But the girl was already sitting on top of the giant man, giggling away with a knife pointed at his neck. The skinny man cursed again and took off, his arm was badly maimed so Hinata let him go. The girl began to tie up the fallen giant before turning to Hinata.

"Aerore! I knew I'd find you eventually! The old hag wouldn't have gotten rid of you that easy!" She gave Hinata a giant hug.

"U-uh, I'm not Aerore..."

"A-and that's what happened Lady Xana..." Said the man.

Xana merely laughed, preparing a cup of tea. "I know that already; for I, Lady Xana, Witch of Myth, Hag of Knowledge know what you know. I merely sent you and Yasou out to find where that little wolf had been hiding. I knew the girl would lead me right to her, she's so inspired by Aerore the Mutt after all."

Xana poured a packet into the cup and handed it to the bleeding man. "Here have some tea. It will make the pain of your wounds end faster."

"T-thank you m-my lady." He took a sip. "W-what do we do now?"

"We? You mean 'I'. I will find a way to lure out the Hyūga girl. I never expected her to flee to the safety of that mutt's pack. You, on the other hand don't need to do anything...ever again."

The man suddenly started coughed blood. Hacking, he collapsed to the floor. Xana laughed again.

"Too much poison, huh? Sorry, I'll get that right next time..."

Hinata couldn't explain to the girl who she was and what happened to Aerore. She figured the best course of option would be to return to the great fox and have him tell her everything. Hinata was surprisingly able to carry both the girl and the giant man on her back with ease and made it back to the cave in no time. The girl seemed familiar with the fox and cubs as well, hugging them all when she saw them. Explanations began and the girl was properly introduced to Hinata.

"I'm Kohana! It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata Hyūga."

"Um, it's nice to meet you too..."

"She's one of the children that witch was after." Said the Aerore's mate. "A member of a royal family from the north and a skilled fighter...and thief." The girl giggled. "Kohana witnessed Xana's curse upon Aerore."

"Yea, I thought it was odd that you looked so much like Aerore. You're cursed by the hag too huh? I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright..." said Hinata.

"Why did you come here, Kohana?" Spoke the fox in an angered tone. "That witch could have been following you, you know. We're trying to find a way to fight her without her realizing it. You could have single-handedly jeopardized our chances!"

The great fox seemed to do a good job of scaring her. "S-sorry Mr. Vulpes...I j-just wanted to s-see Aerore again...Besides, we found someone working for her..."

Vulpes turned his attention to the unconscious man still tied up in the corner of the cave. He smiled.

"So you have...Shall we find out what he knows?"


	3. Reunion

**A Wolf's tale**

**Family Reunion**

**(Oh, you kept reading...YAAAY! I still own nada, secondly you can find more of this story at Deviantart under my profile  
**

**I'll post the rest in time, but for now enjoy chapter)**

**This was co authored by: eblmeg at ...Apparently the links in the last chapter got eaten.  
**

* * *

Hinata, Vulpes, and Kohana all then went to the bound man who was still unconscious.

"Kohana, would you do the honors?"  
Vulpes asked.

The little girl smirked and delivered a kick to the man's stomach.

"OHH!" Yasuo gasped in pain as he awoke. He was about to swear, but the sight of a huge fox and the white wolf from before really scared him.

"Tell us...Do you know the location of the hag Xana? Vulpes growled.

Usually when one is tied up and threatened by wild animals, they'll comply with what you ask. But when it's by magical, talking foxes and wolves, they'll sing like birds.

Yasuo was one of these usual people.

She-lives-in-tent-in-an-abandoned-village-that's-a-half-day-away!" He blurted"She-told-us-not-to-come-back-without-that-kid-and-"

"Enough!" Vulpes growled. "That's all we need to hear."

Just then, to everyone's surprise Yasuo began to shrink and was engulfed in brown fur. His eyes turned dark, his teeth sharpened, and he grew a wormlike tail.

The brute had become a simple rat, still bound by the shrunken ropes.

Vulpes sighed. "Must be another wretched curse by Xana. Please untie him Kohana."

The girl nodded, but looked annoyed with being bossed around.

The fox then cast his gaze upon Hinata. "We now know the hags location, but I know she's expecting you. We should wait until the start of the new moon next month. It will give you time to prepare and get properly trained in your new form. I will be teaching you alongside Aerore."

Hinata nodded gratefully. "Thank you Vulpes...Vulpes-sensei." Hinata added.

The wolf looked to the sky. It was the last night of the new moon, so it'd be two weeks before she could see Naruto again.

'I'll see you soon...Naruto.'

Hinata had a very restful evening. With the knowledge of the witch's location, her mind was at ease for once. She didn't even care that both the cubs and Kohana were jumping on her to wake her up the following day, despite it being four in the morning.

"Ms. Hinata! Ms. Hinata! Ms. Hinata!" They all chanted at once.

"Mmf? W-what is it?" Hinata yawned sleepily.

"We're going to play tag! You have to play, Ms. Hinata! Promise you'll play!"

"Huh? Alright, alright...Let me just get some breakfast from my pack..." She hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

Kohana grinned and held up a brown backpack. "You mean this?"

Before Hinata could respond, Kohana and the cubs took off in separate directions into the forest. This left Hinata sitting confused in the middle of the cave. No pack meant no food. Her brain finally jump started, and she chased after the children. As she ran off into the forest, Vulpes stood smirking on top of the cave entrance.

"Did you know Hinata," He said to himself. "That children games are actually physical tests for situations in adulthood? Even a game so simple as tag teaches fundamentals of hunting and tracking..."

Normally Hinata would have just relied on her Byakugan to track the children. But her wolf form did not grant her use of her previous skills. She was virtually running blind through the woods. A smoothing voice whispered in her head. "Just relax Hinata and think, what are the strengths of a wolf?" She galloped down the forest path while thinking, something in the air made her realize the answer. Tracking! She could smell where they were. Kohana had the smell of fresh daisies, Hinata locked onto the scent.

Kohana was hiding up a tree, looking down the road for Hinata. Hinata was easily able to get the jump on her by leaping up the trunk and stealthy sneaking up behind her. She put one paw on the girl's shoulder and said.

"Alright! I caught you...Now please, can I have my breakfast? I'm starving."

Kohana grinned and showed Hinata empty hands. "Hehehe, I don't have it. I gave it to one of the cubs."

Hinata sighed. "Which one?"

"I forgot...Maybe Luna...or was it Yumi?"

It wouldn't have made a difference to Hinata, she couldn't even tell the wolves apart. She just groaned and let Kohana climb on her back. "You're coming with me then...We need to find them."

Hinata sniffed in the air. She was trying to detect the smell of a wolf. However, she could not tell the difference between another wolf and herself. She almost lost hope but then thought of something else. She homed in on the smell of a nice box lunch...that did it. The smell was coming from a clearing south of her. Jumping gracefully from the tree, with Kohana cheering, she took off to find the cubs.

Slowly, she approached the opening in the forest. The last thing she needed was the cub to notice her and run off. She took cover in a bush and peaked out, she was in for a surprise. Naruto was there, holding up the cub by the foot with one hand and looking at her backpack with the other.

"This is Hinata's backpack...Where did you find this little guy?"

Thankfully, the cub never said anything besides several yips and growls. He even pawed Naruto in the face when he tried poking the young wolf. Kohana pulled on Hinata's fur and whispered in her ear.

"Who's that Ms. Hinata? He's pulling Yumi by the tail!"

"H-he's a close friend of mine. Listen Kohana, he can't see me like this. If he does I could never face him again."

"Ohhh. I get it. He's your boyfriend."

Hinata blushed. "K-Kohana...please..."

"Why not pretend to be Aerore then? You look just like her..."

That gave Hinata an idea. "I have a plan. Just play along, please..."

She then nudged Kohana off of her back and took a deep breathe. The biggest give away would be her voice, she had to disguise it. Aside from that, Kohana was right. There was no way he could recognize her as anything other than a wolf. With as much calm as she could muster, she quietly walked out of the bushes to confront her lover.

"Would you kindly release him, Mr. Ninja?" Hinata tried her best to mimic Aerore's voice.

Naruto fell down in shock. "Gah! A talking wolf!" The wolf child in his hand was able to break free and happily hopped over to Kohana.

"Thank you for finding my...brother. I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble."

Naruto dusted himself off while Kohana and the young wolf chanted, "Yay! Sister! She's our sister!".

"Umm...It's no trouble I guess. He sort of found me actually. I'm Naruto, and I'm going to be the Hokage! Who are you? You look kinda familiar..."

Hinata turned to Kohana and the cub and gave a look that said 'Play along'. "My name is Aerore. And you're in our territory. What business do you have in these woods?"

"I'm looking for someone. Yea, have you seen a pretty girl out here? Look, this is her backpack I found it in that little wolf's mouth."

Hinata blushed. "Um, if he found it...It must have been here awhile. I doubt Yami would steal anything from anyone." The young wolf whispered to Kohana behind her "Yes I would..."

"Aw, well. You're sure you didn't see anyone then? I've been looking for her for days. Isn't there someway you guys can help me track her?"

"If it's been lying in the forest for a few days I don't think we can help you. Sorry Naruto."

Naruto sighed. He then took a good look at Hinata with a furrowed brow. "You do look familiar though..."Anyway do you mind if I stay with you guys for awhile?" Naruto asked. "I'm out here alone and I just can't go back to Konoha without her..."

Hinata blushed even more, fortunately her fur hid it. "W-well, I do not see it as a problem, but I must confer with my father."

Naruto smiled happily. "Thank you Aerore, I won't forget this!" Naruto said as he followed behind her.

"Yami, would you mind finding Luna?" Hinata asked the gray and orange wolf.

"But she's already here 'sister'." The cub said, and his real sister emerged from some bushes.

"Yay you didn't find me!" Luna bragged giggling, "But don't worry, I heard everything 'Aerore'." she the whispered to Hinata.

Naruto then looked at the two identical wolf cubs in awe. "Wow, so the two of them are twins?"

"Yup!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yup!" Yumi exclaimed.

Naruto then looked at Kohana. "But why are you here?"

The 8 year old smiled. "I'm their friend silly!" she said before getting a clever idea. "So...what was your friend like?"

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed simultaneously.

" Well...she used to be shy and quiet when I met first her, sometimes she'd faint too. But a few weeks ago she changed..."

"How so?"

"...She was more outgoing and more confident, I felt like she had changed herself for some deep reason. That's when I finally realized that...she was more than a friend to me..." he said on the verge of tears.

Hinata herself had to try and stifle a few pained cries. Kohana realized that her joke was hurting Hinata so she tried to console him.

"I know that you'll find her soon. I'm sure she's thinking of you as well."

"Y-yeah." he sniffled.

Soon they were at the cave where Vulpes looked on edge.

"Where is he?" snarled the great fox.

"Where's who father?" Asked one of the wolf twins with concern.

"Silence pup! That menacing aura...Tell me one of you sense it! I haven't felt it since..."

"Wait a minute." said Naruto. "Your dad's a fox? I have a fox spirit inside of me." Naruto lifted up his shirt to reveal the seal that held the nine-tailed fox.

"T-the nine-tailed fox?"

"Yeah. Why? Are you okay?"

For the first time since Hinata had met him, Vulpes looked completely shaken. He lay on his stomach with his paws over his head. Muttering to himself.

"The fox lord...unbelievable...Let me tell you all something right now. The nine tailed fox is in fact...my own father." This of course had everyone in the entire cave yell 'WHAT?' Vulpes continued with the story. "Back when I was to marry...my mate, he opposed us. In fact, the reason why our union was so strong was because we only had each other. Both of us were banished from our packs. Needless to say, my relationship with him has been...complex."

Naruto looked worried and waved his hands. "H-hey don't worry! I'm not like him!"

Vulpes got to his feet. "I know you aren't boy. In fact, I see something of myself in you. But enough storytelling. You were looking for someone correct? Who might that be?"

"Oh, right! Have you seen a black haired girl around these forests? She has somewhat short hair and pale eyes. Her name's Hinata."

"Hinata, huh...?" Vulpes thought for a moment, Hinata was mentally begging him to play along and not give her away. "No sorry. No one besides Kohana has come through these forests in a while." Naruto groaned and looked depressed again. "You're welcome to stay though, my daughter Aerore can show you to a crevice in the cave where you may sleep."

"Thank you Vulpes-sensei for covering for me." Said Hinata a few hours later when she had a moment alone with the fox.

"Aerore's spirit came to me and told me everything just before you arrived. You can thank her." They were both on top of the cave entrance, looking down at Naruto and the twins below. One of the wolf cubs had Naruto's headband in their mouth and was being chased around.

"He's an odd lad..." Continued Vulpes. "But I wasn't joking when I said he reminded me of myself. I don't think it's any coincidence that you came across Aerore's pelt. You do look so much like her...after all."

"Y-you think this was meant to happen then?"

"I honestly don't know Hinata. Something like this has never happened before. I do know one thing though...you're going to have to act like a real wolf while that boy's around if you want to keep this act up."

Hinata's stomach growled. "I am painfully aware of that..."

Eventually it was lunch time, Hinata was forced to eat raw deer with the wolf cubs while Naruto enjoyed the box lunches from her pack. Deer wasn't that bad actually, still Hinata would have preferred it cooked. She could only take a few bites before having enough.

"What's the matter Aerore?" Asked Naruto between mouthfuls of sushi. "Not hungry?"

"N-not exactly..."

"Want some of my food then? There's enough here for a week."

Hinata was about accept, but Vulpes gave her a look from across the cave. "No...I think I'll be fine."

Naruto shrugged and went back to eating. The twins were snickering amongst themselves.

After Lunch Naruto realized that he needed more supplies. He was nearly out of toiletries and water, not to mention Ramen.

The blonde shinobi then put his bookbag back on and looked to Vulpes and Hinata, as the cubs and Kohana had fallen asleep.

"Sorry you two, but I need to go home really quickly, but I don't think I'll be able to remember how to get here..." the blonde said.

"Well, what if Aerore accompanied you?" Vulpes asked, ignoring Hinata's shocked expression "She'll know how to get you back here, provided you show her the way to your village."

Naruto looked at Hinata, excited "Really?"

Hinata nodded meekly, but tried to sound as confident as she could. "Y-yes, I c-could."

"Gee, thanks Aerore. But you'll have to pretend to be my dog, otherwise some of the villagers might be scared."

"A-alright, I'll do my best." She said, before they left.

Vulpes looked at them "Now we will see how well she can keep her guise under pressure."

An hour or so later Naruto and Hinata were in the leaf village, buying supplies.

Overall Hinata enjoyed the trip. She talked to aruto as casually as she could, and actually found herself relaxing.

After that it was pretty much basic ninja training, like disguising oneself as an enemy shinobi with transformation jutsu.

Hinata managed to play the role of a dog well without degrading herself, and Naruto seemed to really enjoy her company.

Soon they had all the supplies except Naruto's Ramen. When they went to get it...

"Yo, Naruto!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Running up behind them was Hinata's teammate Kiba! Under normal circumstances Hinata would have been glad to see him. But if anyone knew the Inuzuka clan, they would know how close they were to canines! Kiba could even talk to his pet dog Akamaru. If there was one person in Konoha who would be able to see through her wolf form, it would be him.

"What do you want dog-boy?" Muttered Naruto.

"Is that anyway to greet someone after they've been worried about you? Honestly, I go off to look for Hinata and come back to find you coughing up blood face down in the dirt. Then you go running off into the forest! I thought you were dead." Kiba suddenly noticed Hinata. "Hm? What's with the wolf?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess there's no harm in telling you. Her name's Aerore, she's from a pack of foxes and wolves I'm staying with while out in the forest looking for Hinata."

"You're still on that, idiot? I'm worried about her too, but she even sent Lord Hyūga a letter explaining that she was doing some important and secret training."

The blond shook his head. "You just don't understand..."

Suddenly, Kiba started sniffing in the air, like he had just got the scent of something. He looked around and began sniffing close to Naruto, who gave him an appropriate weirded out look.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I smell Hinata...like she's standing right next to you."

Hinata felt a cold shiver down her spine but keep quiet, hoping Kiba would overlook her. Naruto held up her old backpack.

"Is this it? It's Hinata's, I found it in the woods."

"No, no...It's much stronger like..." He paused and stared directly at Hinata. She gulped.

"Crap! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!" Hinata thought to herself as Kiba glared down at her.

"So...What's your story, 'wolf'? I've smelled you somewhere before..." Muttered the dog lover.

"Hinata." Spoke a soothing voice in her head.

"A-Aerore?"

"Just relax...Let me handle this. I just you to lend me control for a few moments..."

Hinata felt a calm breeze over her, like she was standing in a cool gust of wind. She couldn't move anymore, yet her body seemed able to move on its own. Aerore was in control of her body. She could feel herself smile slightly.

"Please to meet you! I'm Aerore!"

Kiba looked annoyed, strangely not surprised that a wolf just said something in human language. "Don't change the subject you damn wolf...You smell just like Hinata. Spill it, who are you really?"

"Naruto told you. I'm from a clan of foxes and wolves in the forest. Really, your nose must be deceiving you. I assure you, I've never seen this girl Hinata."

"I don't buy it."

"Well I can't exactly prove it to you...but then again you can't prove me wrong either. Right?"

Now Kiba looked ticked. "You little mutt..."

"Naruto, we should go right? You needed ramen and we need to get back to the cave before nightfall. Plus, we're kind of drawing a crowd."

People walking by stopped what they were doing to see Hinata talk like a human. The ninjas were indeed causing a commotion. Naruto seemed eager to go but Kiba grabbed him by the collar and pulled him aside out of hearing from Aerore/Hinata. He whispered to him.

"She's hiding something Naruto."

"What makes you say that dog-breathe?"

"My nose never fails me. Just be careful, okay? I've never heard of this pack before."

"Look, whatever alright? They've all been kind to me. Mind your own business."

XXX

Aerore had returned control to Hinata. Still, the shy ninja was immensely thankful for her help. She could not help but feel Kiba suspected her, but even so she had at least postponed the issue. Naruto didn't bring up their encounter around as they walked back, they continued to pleasantly chat with each other same as before. Vulpes was there to greet them when they returned to the cave. It was already turning red in the sky.

"Sorry we're late." Said Naruto. "We ran into a friend of mine and got held up some. Where's the girl?"

"Kohana is hunting with my children in the forest for their dinner. Since you were with Naruto all day Aerore, I took the pleasure of hunting an extra rabbit for you." He pointed to the crumpled mass of fur on the ground behind him.

"Lovely..."

Dinner was uneventful. Naruto spent the meal telling Kohana several tales of his missions. The twins continued to giggle amongst each other at Hinata's eating habits. But she did manage to finish half of the rabbit this time, so at least she was improving. After dinner, Vulpes told the group a fireside story to prepare everyone for bed. Hinata had to pretend she knew most of it already, but Naruto and the children were all enraptured by the tale.

"And so...The maiden perished instead staying with her lover. All of the armies dropped their weapons at such a sad sight. Her sacrifice ended the great war, 'tis a lesson we all can learn. Sometimes for the greater good we must all give up something. But enough tales, time for bed."

"Awww..." Muttered the twins and Kohana.

They put up a slight fight but eventually tired out. The twins collapsed on top of Naruto as he snored a way. Kohana decided to use Hinata's stomach as a pillow and was fast asleep. Despite having only met everyone (besides Naruto) less than a week ago, she felt at piece. Like they were a real family to her. She closed her eyes, tomorrow was another big day...


	4. The secret's out!

**A Wolf's tale**

**Secret's out!**

**(Ugh, these chapters are long, huh! I still own nada, secondly you can find more of this story at Deviantart under my profile...Yeah, this'll be the last time I say that. Same name as my Pen name, and thanks for the review Balto.**

**This was co authored by: eblmeg at Writing dot com ...Apparently the links in the last chapter got eaten...Again  
**

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes, half expecting the twins or Kohana to be staring at her begging to be played with. Instead she found herself in a completely empty cave. Yawning, she got to her feet. She wasn't hungry like yesterday, meaning her stomach must have shrunk due to the lack of food. When she went outside to see where everyone was, she found Vulpes staring into the pond. He sensed her approach.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up. You do seem to have difficultly breaking away from your sleep Hinata."

She blushed slightly. "Where is everyone?"

"They are waiting for you to go find them. Well, the twins and Naruto are anyway. Kohana went home for a few days but she'll be back soon enough. I was able to convince Naruto to assist in your training."

Hinata got worried. "You didn't tell him what it's really for, did you?"

"No I did not. But it boggles my mind why you would not get it over with and tell him outright. He will find out eventually, you know."

She looked down at the dirt, somewhat ashamed of herself. Vulpes sighed then gave a soft laugh. "Still...I suppose it's something Aerore would do too. You really do take after each other so much. Anyway, I told Naruto this was all part of some rites that you must undertake for adulthood. He happily agreed to help out to earn his keep."

"What must I do?"

"Simply? Track Naruto down in the woods."

She blinked. It couldn't be that simple. "Isn't that too easy? I mean, it's just too straight forward."

"Hunting and tracking isn't about unnecessary complications such as 'looking for hidden meanings within hidden meanings' that you ninja take pride in. In the wild, you must act with instinct and focus on the goal. Kill or be killed, nothing more. But just to make things harder for you, I had Naruto transform himself into one of the twins. Take heed, he won't be as easy to find as Kohana was."

Vulpes was right. While Naruto had a distinct scent that Hinata knew all too well, he had the twins sleeping on top of him the entire night. Assuming he hadn't bathed, the mixture of scents would not leave him anytime soon. Hinata would have to rely on more than her nose this time.

"You have until noon. Best of luck."

She sniffed around the forest in vain. The scents Yumi, Luna, and Naruto had left behind were leading her around in circles. Hinata was beginning to give up hope of catching them before lunch.

"Think Hinata! Think! Where could they be?" She yelled at herself.

She was doing so much thinking that her head was starting to hurt. Maybe something Vulpes said was a clue of sorts that would help her out. "In the wild, you must act with instinct and focus on the goal." Well, she certainly was focusing on her goal. What did he mean by instinct though? Wasn't that just reactions to scenarios? The word "instinct" continued to ring in her head though. Was she just not thinking ahead?

"Gah!" She muttered. "This is so pointless! What does this have to do with hunting?"

"Where would Naruto be?" Spoke Aerore's voice.

Hinata blinked several times. "What do you mean where would Naruto be? How am I supposed to..."

But then she thought about it. Naruto was a simple person, as much as she didn't want to admit it. He had a childish mind and would think he was safe in an easy to spot place. He'd be somewhere where he could see everything...someplace high. Hinata then remembered a rock ledge near a waterfall in the forest with a large bush. She knew where he was! Without wasting anymore time, she took off for the waterfall.

In minutes, she had stealthy stalked around the ledge and was approaching the bush from behind. Sure enough, a small furry tail poked out from the plant. Hinata almost snickered to herself in happiness. She did it! She had managed to use pure instinct to find where he was hiding! Without much thinking, she pounced on him and knocked the disguised ninja out of the bush and into the river below.

"HEY! WHA-WHOOOAH!" Screamed Naruto.

PLOOOSH! They both crashed into the water below. Naruto poofed back into his normal human form but Hinata didn't let go of him, she was just so happy that she had found him. He managed to drag both of them to shore, Hinata was laughing the whole time.

"Yes! I did it! I found you Naruto!"

Naruto coughed out the water in his lungs. "*Cough* Congratulations *Cough* Aerore...Did you *cough*, have to push me in though?"

"Oh, sorry Naruto!" She released him. "I got a bit over excited, I guess. I did it though!"

Naruto was starting to take off his wet jacket. "I know, I know. Good work. What happens now? Do you like go off on your own or something?"

"What do yo-" Hinata almost gave herself away. "I mean...No, I stay with my father for several weeks until I find...errr...A mate..."

"Oh? Well best of luck with that. Hmm...you know..."

She shook herself dry like a dog. "What?"

"Nothing...You just kinda reminded me of the person I'm looking for. She would be that happy about succeeding in something like this too." He gave a giant grin.

The two returned to the cave to find the twins and Vulpes were waiting for them. Yumi and Luna jumped around their 'sister' with all the excitement of a bunch of two year olds that raided the sugar jar. There was a smile across Vulpes' scared face.

"Well done, my daughter. You can consider yourself a full grown wolf now."

He outstretched his paw, which was covered in some sort of ash, and gently tapped her on the forehead. A black paw print contrasted her white fur.

"Tomorrow, you and I will go on our first hunt together. But for now, let us feast in celebration."

Lunch was deer, again. Hinata didn't care though. She felt stronger now, and even more confident than ever before. Eating a fair portion of raw deer seemed like a meager task compared to what she had accomplished. Even the twins did not laugh at her new eating habits. Naruto didn't take his eyes off of her the whole time, though Hinata had the feeling it wasn't because he was interested in her. He seemed...suspicious in a way.

Meanwhile, Naruto swallowed a mouthful of ramen and began coughing violently. He didn't stop though, which caused some concern in the cave. What had been a joyous occausion for Hinata had turned to panic and chaos in a second. Everyone began to rush towards him, he was clutching his heart.

"Naruto! Are you alright!" Cried the wolves.

He couldn't answer though, his face was starting to lose color. Worst of all, blood began to leak from the corners of his mouth. Vulpes leaned over to sniff the ninja boy's bowl of ramen. He growled.

"It's poison!"

Hinata could feel tears begin to build up in her eyes. "P-please save him Vulpes!"

"I wish I had the power to. But there is little I can do. Thankfully, the poison is only instantly vital when consumed with a liquid. But we may only have an hour to save him! Yami, Luna! Run to Kohana's country. They should have the only medicine that can save Naruto's life! Hinata, I need you to find a special herb in the forest! It will only delay the poison, but it will grant us all the time we will need until the medicine arrives! You're looking for something called wolvesweed, Aerore will help you find it!"

Hinata didn't waste time acknowledging him, she was already running through the forest with Aerore directing her where to go. She found herself afraid and paranoid. Every second seemed to tick slowly and painfully away as the knowledge that Naruto's life hung in the balance burned into her mind. Aerore provided small comforts though.

"Just think back to training Hinata...Relax and stay calm. You will save him."

Hinata stopped short at a ledge. She was now completely in tears. "I hope you're right Aerore..."

Aerore led Hinata to a great tree. It had the distinct shape of a wolf howling at the moon, at its roots were tiny flowers shaped like quarter-moons. Hinata didn't need Aerore's intuition to know she had found the right place. She couldn't waste time, she grabbed a mouthful of the plants and spun around to return to the cave.

"Going somewhere, wolf-girl?"

Hinata came face to face with Xana.

Xana the Fortune Teller stood mockingly behind her. Hinata growled menacingly but the old woman merely laughed.

"Are you trying to threaten me Hinata? How barbaric. You're becoming more like a wolf by the minute."

"What do you want you evil witch! Were you the one who poisoned Naruto!"

"Indeed, to lure you out and tell you something. You see, thanks to an idol in your new 'family's' cave I can't touch you within a mile of their home. It's an annoying bit of old magic that saved Aerore from me countless times. I won't eat up much of your time, because I know you're in somewhat of a rush."

She lifted her hand and there was a bright light. It consumed Hinata before dispersing into the air.

"There we go my dear...That should grant us some privacy from our little friend in the pelt."

However, Hinata wasn't convinced. "Why should I trust you! You've been after me from the very beginning haven't you? They told me everything!"

"And you trust them?"

"Yes, I do! They took me in and support me! They're like-"

"A second family. But have you ever considered that's exactly what they want?"

Hinata blinked several times. "What are you saying...?"

"Your resemblance to Vulpes' wife is uncanny. Aerore was beloved by many, Vulpes sacrificed so much to be with her as did Aerore to be with him. What are you being trained for exactly, Hinata dear?"

"To be...more like a wolf..."

The seer gave a smirk. "Why do you think that is? Do you think...being more like a wolf will allow you a better chance to defeat me? I may be powerful Hinata, but I am old and fragile. You could defeat me right now if you wished. Those beasts are trying to use you to take the place of their lost one."

"That...that can't be true..."

"Is it not possible? I admit my methods are a bit...uncanny. But they are all for the greater good. I tried to help you and I warned you very clearly about Aerore's pelt did I not? Now let me help you again. Don't let these monsters deceive you. They are single minded creatures that chase the first thought that enters their head. They will use you to their needs and Hinata will be no more."

"Hinata!" Yelled an approaching voice. Xana turned to leave but not before giving the girl one last piece of advice.

"Remember what I said Hinata. Resist them or you'll become them. If you can, I will be able to help you return to normal."

She disappeared in a puff of smoke just as Vulpes appeared. He seemed out of breath but at the same time happy.

"Are you alright? I heard another voice..."

"I-I'm fine it was just me..."

"Well...I bring some good news. The poison seems to have escaped the boy's body somehow. He's going to be fine, though he is unconscious for now. Let's go back to the cave together, it's not wise to linger out this far in forest."

"O-okay..."

Vulpes gave her a look of confusion but Hinata ignored it. Both of them set off back for the cave. The whole time, Hinata's mind with filled with doubt and paranoia. Who in the world could she trust now? Had the witch been right? Had they really just been trying to bring Aerore back through her? She was being to feel more and more uncomfortable with Vulpes but said nothing. Watching from the treetops was the old seer, silently chuckling to herself.

"Yes...very good. Doubt is perhaps the greatest weapon an enemy has. The more you doubt, the stronger I am in the long run Hinata."

By the time Hinata had arrived with Vulpes, Naruto was awake and leaning against the cave wall. Kohana and the pups had also made it as the girl checked his health and feed him medicine. They seemed overjoyed that Hinata had returned.

"Aerore! It's good to see you again! Naruto's all better!"

But Hinata mostly ignored them, she was too confused to be greeting anyone. Though she was relieved that Naruto was alright she decided to go outside to be alone, much to the disappoint of the twins. Vulpes had a worried look on his face when he saw her sulk away. When Hinata was outside staring into the pond and out of hearing range he turned to the poisoned ninja.

"How do you feel Naruto?"

"Better...thanks to you. I don't understand though, what happened?"

"You ate poisoned ramen...In fact you're lucky you're alive. It must be my father's spirit that expelled it from your body. As for who did it and why...well I think that can wait. The important thing right now is that you're still with us."

The twins playfully nipped at Naruto's hands, causing him to giggle. "Yeah, thanks for everything. Mr. Fox."

Kohana handed him a vial of brown medicine and told him to drink it. He took a sip and promptly spat the disgustingly tasting drink on the floor, which earned him a slap on the head. He seemed completely better though as he rubbed his new bruise.

Vulpes sighed. "Listen Naruto, I'd hate to impose after such a horrific event. But there is something I must ask you to do..."

Meanwhile, Hinata gazed at her reflection in the water. On the outside, it merely looked like she was deep in thought. However, within her mind she was having a fierce conversation with the spirit of Aerore.

"Who can I trust now? Certainly, not you."

"Hinata, why would we deceive you? My time has long passed, Vulpes and I both know it. I don't know what that witch has told you, but you must believe me."

"Believe you? I've known you for only less than a week! Who's to say this wasn't all some big ploy for me to replace you?"

"Do you honestly believe her? Do you know how many people she's swayed with doubt and lies!"

"How many people have you! This whole catastrophe is too coincidental to be normal! I don't trust you!"

The argument continued to heat up, Hinata refused to hear Aerore out. She was too enraged and too confused that she didn't even hear approaching footsteps from behind her. Naruto was limping near to talk with her.

"Aerore? Are you alright?"

In an instant, she broke from her talk with the real Aerore. "O-oh, h-hey Naruto. Sorry, I was just...thinking. Are you feeling better?"

He sat on the ground next to her. "Don't worry, it'll take more than poison to take me down. I'll be the next Hokage, after all. I heard from Vulpes that you rushed out to find the herbs to cure me. Sorry I didn't need them, but the effort was kind enough." He grinned his usual smile at her.

"S-still. Are you sure you should be out like this? I-I mean..."

"Yeah, besides you look like the one who needs to be worried over. You seem to have a lot on your mind. What's up?"

"It's nothing..."

"Well if you're sure..." He paused and looked at her for a moment. "You do remind me of her, the person I'm looking for that is. She used to always keep stuff to herself too, I could never tell what she was thinking. But one day, I think she just got tired of it. That was just before...she left."

It was already getting dark out, they had spent the entire afternoon worrying over healing Naruto. The two of them watched the big red orb in the sun slowly burn into the trees in the distance. It was a view that you would only see once in a lifetime.

"I wonder if she's looking at the same sunset somewhere else..."

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. "I just feel...confused. I don't know who to trust anymore."

"Is that what this is about? Come on. I never had a family or friends for the longest time, but you have both. You just need to trust yourself, like I did when I was confused. Your friends and family will support you, right?"

"Y-yea...You're right."

He grinned back at her again. "There you go. Now let's get something to eat! I only had half a poisoned ramen bowl all day."

He got up and headed back from the cave, Hinata looked at her reflection a little longer. She had the same grin Naruto had.

"Thank you, Naruto..."

Hinata mended her relationship with Aerore over the course of the day, causing Vulpes to be more relaxed. Naruto devoured mostly everything in the cave, much to the dismay of Kohana who insisted that he check for poison. Hinata confidently ate more deer this time than Vulpes did, causing the twins to go into shock.

The days went by. Hinata learned the basics of stalking and killing prey with Vulpes every morning, soon she was an expert hunter catching her own meals. Naruto spent every day searching in the woods for Hinata, but of course was never lucky. When he wasn't in the forest, he taught Kohana and the pups the basics of jutsu. Well, the pups merely watched as wolves could not cast ninjutsu. They'd cheer Kohana on and eventually she was able to master the Shadowclone Jutsu.

Every day, Hinata was growing stronger and more adapted to her form. She had almost forgotten what it was like to walk on two human feet. But she still longed to return to normal, no matter how enjoyable the pack's company was. The face of the witch was permanently burned into her mind as, the late winter was slowly turning into early spring.

Preparations had been made the following day. Vulpes had taken Hinata on an "all day hunt" that would last overnight. Secretly they brought with them a vial of moonwater and fresh clothes. Vulpes would head back the following morning to the cave and tell Naruto that 'Aerore' decided to hunt a big game on her own. This would give 'Aerore' a somewhat flawed excuse to be absent when Hinata returned, but it would be enough to fool the none-to-bright ninja. Hinata had been looking forward to this moment for weeks.

"Now remember Hinata," Said the great fox. "When you wake up tomorrow you will be back to normal. You have until sunrise, like last time. And...Be. On. Your. Guard. You were lucky you were in range of the cave when you encountered the witch. If you plan on going to Konoha, you will be vulnerable to any attacks from her."

"I understand," She took a sip from the vial. "Thank you Vulpes-sensei."

The birds were chirping on the new spring day in the pink flowers that colored the trees. Hinata had fallen asleep on a pile of leaves for comfortable. Despite being spring there was still a nip in the air, which she woke up from the shivering. She found herself sitting in a mass of shed white fur. She made her way over to the nearest reflection which consisted of a small puddle and was greeted by a face she hadn't seen in such a long time, her own.

Hinata could have jumped for joy. "Yes! I'm back to normal!"

She almost ran off for the cave without getting changed. Vulpes had stolen a very natural made dress for her from a local village; it seemed to be made out of soft fibers and leaves stitched together. Unfortunately, he had failed to find shoes for her which were something Hinata did not miss as a wolf when she stepped on a jagged rock. But it did not stop her from running to the cave as fast as she could. Strangely enough, her time as a wolf did not halt her hair from growing naturally longer. It swished in the wind and caught the leaves that blew in the air. She looked like a goddess of nature.

In no time at all, she found herself behind a tree near the cave. Naruto was playing fetch with the twins. Kohana was hard at work practicing to make more than one shadowclone. Vulpes seemed to sense her, sitting vigilant in his favorite spot over the cave. Hinata took a deep breathe. She had rehearsed this moment thousands of times in her head, but now that it was really happening she drew a complete blank.

"Come on...You can do this...You know you can do this..."

She was about to take a step from the tree, but chickened out at the last second.

"Who am I kidding? What am I going to say to him? Hi, sorry for running away for weeks? I can't do this...I just-"

Suddenly her body began to move on it's own again. Aerore decided to take matters into her own hands. Despite Hinata screaming at her body not to move, she found herself inching out into the open. She was in plain sight of Naruto, who dropped the stick in his hand that Yami was chewing on. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes at what he thought was just his mind playing tricks on him. Hinata was red as a tomato.

"Hin...Hinata?"

"H-hi...Naruto..."

One could not ask for a more thicker atmosphere. A deep silence filled the ears of both ninjas, aside a slight gust of wind. Kohana was the only one out of the group who didn't know who Hinata was, because she had never seen her human form before. She tugged Naruto on the pants as Vulpes descended from his stoop.

"Hey Naruto, who's that?"

"Hinata...the person I was looking for..."

"THAT'S Hinata? Huh, I always thought she'd be uglier..." This earned her a smack on the head from Vulpes, as he cleared his throat.

"Greetings. You must be the one Naruto here was looking for. Pleased to meet you, I am Vulpes and this is my pack."

"Y-yes...Pleased to meet you too Mr. Vulpes..."

There was another awkward silence between the two. Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto-"

"You came back."

Without warning he went up and hugged her. There was a big smile across his face.

"Just like you said...You came back!"

She returned the smile and the hug. At that moment, she knew everything was going to be alright.

Kohana had managed to sneak some tea from her home to the cave. She was boiling it for everyone as Hinata and Naruto talked. Naruto had hundreds of questions for Hinata but thankfully none of them were too difficult to lie about.

"So where have you been Hinata! You've had everyone worried!"

"I told you...I needed to go training in the forests somewhere. I can't tell you where, it's a secret and important assignment."

"Aww, come on! I won't tell anyone!"

Still she wouldn't give him any answers. He eventually gave up with a pout as the tea was served. Hinata was almost used to tearing her food and drinking with her tongue, that she nearly made a fool of herself sipping the tea. Naruto wasn't too bothered with it though as he burned his mouth on it and was screaming in pain.

"It's too bad..." He said to her as he fanned his mouth. "That you couldn't meet Aerore. She acts just like you sometimes, I'm sure both of you would get along!"

Hinata gulped and looked at Vulpes. He gave her a look that said "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later." She tried to change the subject.

"A-anyway Naruto...I was wondering. Since I have the day off and all...Would you l-like to go on that...date?"

She closed her eyes and half-expected a no. "Yeah! We can go to Konoha and tell everyone you're back! Wait- Kohana, you mind if we skip today's training?"

"Yes I do min-!" Vulpes smacked her on the head again. "Ouch! I mean...I guess you can go..."

"Alright!" He grabbed Hinata by the wrists, causing her to drop her tea. He then dragged her along before Hinata could thank Vulpes for the tea. "Let's go!"

When they were a speck of dust down the road, Vulpes shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"What is it father?" Asked Luna.

"Nothing...He's just like me when I was younger."

In moments, the two dating ninja where at the gates of Konoha. It was a new day and the people of the village were just waking up. Both of them had a giant smile on their face. There was so much to do and so much time to do it all!

"How about that? I had no idea they were boyfriend and girlfriend. This changes everything..." Said the witch as she watched the couple from the trees. Something else caught her eye though. Tailing them out of sight was a certain orange fox, who smoothly walked between the crowds of people. Xana huffed.

"Vulpes! I should have known you wouldn't leave them alone. How rude of you to spy on their date! You know me well enough that I wouldn't directly attack them. I use more...subtle methods." She chuckled and took a sip of her tea.

"Let's get some breakfast Hinata! How's Ichiraku sound?"

Hinata had a 'why am I not surprised' look but laughed. "That sounds fine Naruto."

In seconds they were sitting at the bar. Naruto eagerly banged his utensils together for the food while Hinata sat quietly listening to the people whisper about them thanks to her superior hearing. "Is that Hinata? I thought she was on training." "She looks so beautiful now..." "How did an annoying guy like Naruto get a girl like her?" "I think I'm in love..." Hinata wasn't too bothered by the gossiping though, not with Naruto at her side.

Naruto had already finished his sixth bowl by the time Hinata could eat one. "Errrup! Ahh, that was good. So what do you want to do today Hinata? It's your day off after all."

"Well, if you didn't mind Naruto...I'd like to see my teammates and family again before today's over and let them know I'm well."

"Yea, sure! Uhh..." He reached into his pockets but had an embarrassed look on his face. "D-do you mind paying? Heh heh..."

She had to giggle. Thankfully, the dress Vulpes had got for her had a little bit of money in it. It would be just enough to cover the bill. They quickly paid the shop keeper and left for the center of the village. Unfortunately, Naruto was not watching where he was going and smacked right into...

"Ouch! What the-? Dog boy?"

Kiba was on the ground rubbing the part of his face where Naruto had run into. "Naruto...Watch where you're going goddammit...huh?" He seemed to suddenly notice Hinata standing behind Naruto. "Is...that Hinata?"

"K-Kiba..."

"Yeah! Hinata's back dog boy! Isn't it great? We're going on a date together!"

Hinata was a little embarrassed to say the least. "Naruto..."

"Is...that right..." There was a hint of anger in Kiba's voice. "Well, welcome back Hinata. I don't know what you see in an idiot like him...but whatever."

She noticed him glare at Naruto as he took his leave, Naruto didn't seem to see it though. He turned to Hinata and grinned.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Piece of crap!" Said Kiba to no one in particular as he threw a kunai knife at the alley wall. He was in an abandoned backstreet cursing randomly at anything in sight. Little did he know, he was being watched.

"Why does she like him? He's a complete moron! I've known her longer, I'm her teammate for god sake!"

He threw a glass cup in the direction of a hooded woman, it hit her right in the head and she collapsed. Quickly Kiba ran over to apologize.

"Sh-shit! Sorry! I didn't mean to throw that at you! I'm just..."

The old lady laughed as he helped her to her feet. "No harm done my boy, these reflexes aren't what they used to be. You seem angry though so you probably had a good reason to be chucking things at random. I used to throw my cat around the house when I was upset. Tell me, what's on your mind? Talking about it helps."

Kiba gave a short laugh but shook his head. "No, I don't think it's something I can talk about with a complete stranger. Let alone one I just beamed in the head with a cup."

"Hohoho, I'm fine already my child. Come now. You'll feel better, I promise."

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata had visited her teammates to let them know she was fine. Kurenai and Shino both seemed much more happier than Kiba that Hinata had returned, if only for a day. Afterward, they headed to Hinata's home to stay with her family for lunch. Her father seemed much more open and somewhat relieved that his daughter was safe, much to Hinata's surprise. Still, he insisted that she wear a less "savage" outfit and gave her a fresh pair of her old clothing.

After lunch, the couple spent the whole day looking around Konoha. They saw the famous sights and monuments, enjoying each others company. At midday, they were on top of the Hokage monument alone.

"You know." Said Naruto. "After all the times I've spray painted up here. I never realized how beautiful it was."

It was a gorgeous sight indeed. One could see the entire village and forest from there. "Yeah, it's really something isn't it?"

Naruto laughed nervously and put his arm around her shoulders. Hinata leaned in closer. It was clumsy and awkward, but both enjoyed a long kiss as the sun reached it's highest point in the sky. They never stopped holding each others hands. Below them sat an orange fox that sighed at the couple, reminiscing his own days of love.

"So, you're saying this is a magic amulet?" Said Kiba.

"Yes indeed my child. It has the spirit of a powerful man-beast inside of it. He was tortured by the loss of the one he loved, who rejected him. But still, his soul prevailed against the waves of hatred for his heroic deeds. Just wear it and immediately you will feel his power and will consume you."

"Wow, thanks...Uh..Mrs..."

"Xana, dear. And thank you for listening to an old woman's tale. You've earned it. Now I must be off, take care."

Xana stepped out of the alley leaving Kiba alone as he stared into the blood red ruby of the golden chained necklace. She chuckled to herself.

"That should keep the two 'lovers' busy."

There was a small party at one of the clubs in Konoha, Naruto decided to take Hinata there as the last major thing to do on their date. The club was basically a giant rave. Lights and colors blinked all around above the dancers. The music hurt Hinata's sensitive ears a little but she soon got accustomed to it. Eventually, after they sat down for a bit Naruto worked up the courage to ask her to dance. She happily agreed. They did not realize that Kiba had been watching them from the crowd the whole time.

Naruto had nearly made himself sick from all the spinning, he had apparently inherited two left feet. One thing led at another, and the two found themselves desiring some privacy. They exited through the back and into a small balcony jutting out from the building. A giant white orb lit the sky above.

"Wow," Said Naruto. "Look at that moon. It's huge tonight."

"Yes, it's very beautiful..."

There was a long kiss, followed by a small pause. They stood silhouetted in the moon. Naruto was very happy, but to Hinata the moon was a cruel reminder of how short their time was. She had to tell him; here and now.

"Listen, Naruto...There is something I need to tell you..."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well...I don't know how to say this exactly..." She stared into his blue eyes.

Before she could finish, the backdoor of the club was kicked open. There stood Kiba with a look of disgust on his face. There was a small red pendant dangling around his neck. His very appearance made Hinata shiver, it was like he was Kiba...but at the same time wasn't. Sharp teeth flared in the moonlight. Akamaru sat whimpering on his shoulder.

"Hope I'm not interrupting..."

Naruto too sensed something was wrong. He got between Hinata and Kiba. "You want something Kiba?"

There was a twinge in the dog owner's face. Hinata could have sworn, his eyes were glowing crimson red. He had the same overall appearance when he used his Four Leg Technique, sharp claws and teeth. Naruto was growing more and more nervous, he had never seen his friend this bloodthirsty.

"Kiba...?"

There was a sinister laugh. Something evil was taking shape in Kiba. "Blood..."

Under the shadows of the club, Kiba was transforming. Akamaru quickly jumped off his master and hid in the corner. His mouth became longer like a snout and his ears pointed and migrated up his head. Black fur sprouted all over his body as a tail grew out of the back of his pants. Perhaps worst of all, his entire body was growing and not just in height. His muscles expanded to beyond bodybuilder's size, particular in his arms and legs. He soon towered over both ninjas. His teeth were sharper than ever as saliva dripped out of his gaping mouth. His claws were like daggers.

Naruto quickly turned to Hinata. "Hinata! Run!"

Thankfully her wolf instincts took over, she dove to the side just as Kiba made a massive swipe in the air. Three giant claw marks remained where they had just been standing. Neither of them had been hit though, Naruto took the time to charge us his most powerful jutsu.

"Naruto! It's still Kiba! Don't hurt him!"

Kiba made a horizontal strike at the blonde, which he narrowly avoided.

"Assuming he doesn't hurt me first! Rasengan!"

The ball of wind hit the giant wolf right in the center of his chest. Instantly, he was knocked back into the wall behind him. Kiba was shocked but was still able to stand. He glared at the boy and howled. This time he used his legs to attack Naruto. The claws slashed him shallowly across his chest, causing Naruto to grimace in pain on the ground. Kiba was preparing to make another giant slash to finish him.

"No! Stop Kiba!" She got between the wolf and Naruto, it didn't stop him though. Kiba swung and blood filled the air.

Hinata opened her eyes. A large orange fox had taken the entire blow. Vulpes! He landed on the ground with a thud. Kiba howled again and kicked the fox aside. Hinata grabbed Naruto in one arm and jumped to save Vulpes before he fell from the building. She succeeded and landed with the two of them on the roof of the club. Kiba looked around aimlessly for them.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"Yeah...just a scratch. We need to take him down before he hurts someone!"

"I have an idea...I'll hit him hard from the front, if you can get behind him and land your most powerful Rasengan we must be able to stop him."

Kiba seemed to finally know where they were, but Hinata was already rushing at him. She had her Byakugan activated. Two blue lion faces formed in her hands.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!"

Kiba was launched back and coughed up blood. Naruto was right behind him with a massive Rasengan aiming right for his stomach. He punched Kiba's gut with all his might.

"Rasengan!"

The shock wave was immense, nearly knocking Hinata off her feet. Kiba slammed into the balcony, which cracked under the power of Naruto's Rasengan. Kiba gave a final howl before he slowly returned to his normal human form. He was completely unconscious and badly wounded.

Naruto and Hinata stood there catching their breath. Akamaru slowly worked his way out of the shadows and sniffed his master's body. Vulpes was also knocked out and bleeding badly from the stomach. Hinata panicked.

"Naruto! We need to take them to Kohana! She'll be able to save them!"

Naruto was a little confused as to why Hinata knew that, but quietly agreed. He threw Kiba over his shoulder, Akamaru hopped on his free one. Hinata carefully scooper up Vulpes and used her jacket to stop the blood. Together they headed for the cave as a single old woman sat laughing on a nearby rooftop.

"Hohoho...They're quite skilled together aren't they, Ren? They are indeed similar to Aerore and her fox husband..."

She took a sip of her tea, but her hands were trembling. A small tear rolled down her eye.

"I can never forgive them Ren..."

-

Kohana and the twins were shocked to find Hinata and Naruto back so earlier, and were even more surprised to find them carrying their wounded father/master. Kohana immediately knew what to do and treated Vulpes, who had the worst injures. The pups stood crying over him.

"Father...Please don't die!"

Hinata was treating Naruto's wounded chest, the nine tail fox was already healing most of it though. Kiba was asleep with Akamaru lying on his stomach, they tried to remove the necklace he had on but it would not budge. Kohana finally brought up the question on everyone's mind.

"How did this happen? This morning you guys were fine and now you turn up with two badly injured people!"

"I-I don't know what happened exactly." She Hinata. "Kiba, t-that boy there, came up to us and turned into some kind of monster. He attacked us but Vulpes-sensei took the blow. We were able to stop him but..." She looked at the fallen fox's face. "What should we do?"

Kohana sighed. "Well you're lucky medical training is the first thing they teach us in my country, if you had brought them a moment later I probably couldn't save them. But they'll be fine. They just need their rest is all."

"That's a relief. We had to hit Kiba pretty hard to stop him." Said Naruto, the fist he used his Rasengan with was in a cast.

When Kohana turned around to get more medicine, she came running back and screamed. "Hinata!"

She pointed at the entrance.

What Hinata saw was the last thing she wanted to see. At the end of the cave, light was making an appearance from under the trees. Sunlight. Hinata had completely lost track of time. And now, like sand in an hourglass, her time as a human was down to it's visible last grains. What was worse, Naruto sat confused next to her.

"What's the noise for Kohana? It's just morning. Man, we stayed up the whole night..."

Hinata was being to sweat. Something warm and hairy was spreading all over her body. "Naruto! I...I need to go! Now!"

"What? Wait Hinata!" He tried to make a grab at her but she was already out the cave.

"Why now? Why NOW of all times!" Hinata thought to herself. Claws and teeth were being to take shape and her ears slowly moved up her head. She looked behind her and to her horror saw that Naruto was still pursuing her. He was determined not to lose her again. She attempted to pick up her speed.

"Hinata, please! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Naruto! Just leave me alone! You can't see when like this!"

"See you like what! What's wrong!"

She didn't answer him though, her nose was becoming wet and pushed out like a snout. Thankfully Naruto could not see most of the changes yet while running, but it would not be long until she was forced to run on four legs. He would certainly know what was going on then. Hinata jumped up a tree in an attempt to throw him off. He would not be fooled though.

"Hinata I'm not stopping! Turn around and talk to me!"

She would have tried making a doppelganger to throw him off, but she feared that her own changes would effect the clone's appearance. When he caught up to it he would know what was wrong, even if she lost him. Slowly her hands were turning into wolf paws. The time she had left to run was drawing to a close; she knew her feet were going through the same process.

"Naruto! I'm begging you! Get away from me!"

"No Hinata!"

Despite being out of breathe, Naruto never lost his speed. If anything he was gaining on her because of how awkward it was to run now. Sweat trickled down her back. White fur was spreading all over her body like wild fire. She was beginning to fear Naruto would catch a glimpse of it.

"Hinata? What is that white...fur?"

She couldn't run away from him anymore. Her body was forcing itself on all fours. She stopped at a tree and crawled behind it before he could see her. Every bone in her body was reshaping itself now. The last thing to sprout was a large white tail. She softly cried to herself and prayed that Naruto didn't know where she was. This was twice the gods hadn't granted her such a gift.

He never went around the tree, but merely stood in front of it. "Hinata...Please, trust me. Just this once."

The last shifts in her body took place, she was a complete wolf again. Hinata wanted nothing more than to just be alone. She felt trapped and separated. She hated it. Most of all, she hated herself. If she had just had the confidence, she would have never had to use Aerore's pelt. She wouldn't be here.

"But you're here now, Hinata." Whispered Aerore. "Sometimes, we must make do with what we have. Even if it mean confronting our worst fears. No one can run away forever."

Hinata peaked around the tree with one tear filled eye, and saw that Naruto stood there crying as well.

"Be strong Hinata."

"Naruto...Please understand...I meant to tell you last night...Please don't be a-angry or...or..."

The boy smiled. "I never go back on my word..."

"O-okay...Here it goes..." She stepped out from the tree. To Naruto, she looked just like Aerore only in Hinata's torn clothing.

It was difficult to describe Naruto's facial expressions. First, he was surprised. Then, confused. Then...sad.

"Aerore? No...Hinata?"

She nodded. He slowly approached her dropping to his knees and embraced her.

-

"It's about time you two showed up!" Yelled Kohana. "You know how much help I need mending these two! The twins have been trying to help with the medical stuff, but that's awfully hard to do without thumbs isn't it?"

"Yep!" Said Luna.

"No thumbs!" Said Yami.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Said Naruto.

"Sorry! In case you haven't realized, your friend and Mr. Vulpes are dying!"

"I thought you said they would be fine though!"

"Yeah! With your help! Now they'll be lucky to wake up by next month-"

"Kohana..." Spoke a weak voice. "That's enough, go easy on him."

"Mr. Vulpes!"

The great fox slowly stood up, Naruto rushed over to support him but he casually nudged him off. His orange fur seemed dulled and less vibrant then usual, but he was alive. He looked at Hinata and gave her a nod before going off to sit in the corner of the cave.

"I see that...Hinata has told you what has been going on Naruto?"

"Yeah...Most of it. Something about an old witch and a curse on her. She's the one who poisoned me, right? And should you really be getting up like that?"

Vulpes sighed. "If I have an ounce of my father's blood in me, a small paper cut like this won't kill me yet. But, you are correct. She's the one who poisoned you. And she's been targeting us for quite awhile now. That's why I trained Hinata. I had a plan to assault her base of operations today, but seeing we are all in no condition to be fighting..."

"Kiba wouldn't attack us willingly Vulpes-sensei," Said Hinata. "I think- I think the witch may have gotten to him too. I've never seen him turn into a monster like that."

"Indeed. This is a cursed amulet he's wearing." He pointed to the golden chain around Kiba's neck. "And there's only one way to remove it, the seer has to die."

"No complaints there." Smirked Naruto. "What should we do now?"

"Sleep, I need to rethink our strategy..." Vulpes muttered because collapsing on the cave ground. Kohana shook her head.

"Stupid Mr. Vulpes, I knew he was overdoing it."

"Still..." Yawned Naruto. "Sleep sounds good."

"But big brother Naruto! Who's gonna play with us!" Cried Luna.

"Yea, play!" Chimed Yumi.

"I'll play with you guys tomorrow, okay? We've all had a rough night." Naruto was already on the ground and had his eye's closed. The twins turned their attention to Hinata instead.

"Big sister Hinata!"

She shook her head. "Sorry you two...Naruto's right. We need our sleep."

The pups groaned making Hinata feel a little guilty. Kohana didn't look up for entertaining them as she changed the bandages on Vulpes and Kiba. Then she noticed Akamaru sitting on her unconscious teammate. "Alright...Tell you what. You see that little dog there? I"ll bet he wants to be your friend."

"Little dog? Where!"

"Right there Yumi! See?"

Akamaru yipped and quickly ran out of the cave. The twins happily chased after him, barking away.

"Come back new friend! Let's play tag!" Kohana mouthed the words "thank you" to Hinata as she giggled and closed her eyes. Because she had stayed awake all night, she probably wouldn't wake up again until tomorrow, but Naruto would be beside her at least...And that made all the difference.


	5. New Foes

**A Wolf's tale**

**New foes**

** I still own nothing, but thanks for reading so much! **

**If you like the idea of Hinata as a wolf then review!**

**This was co authored by: eblmeg at Writing dot com . give him a visit sometime.**

**He doesn't own anything either.**

* * *

Sure enough, when Hinata opened her eyes again it was dawn of the next day. It seemed Akamaru had finally become more friendly with the twins and the they were happily playing on the cave floor. Kiba was still was unconscious but Vulpes sat silently watching the three canines play. Kohana and Naruto were no where to be seen. Vulpes noticed Hinata awake.

"Sleep well, Hinata?"

"Yes Vulpes-sensei." She was slowly coming her senses, recalling all that had happened the previous day. "Where's Naruto?"

Vulpes chuckled. "Don't worry, he didn't leave. Since we aren't in any position to be hunting and I fear the twins may be targeted by the witch, I sent him and Kohana into town for food. He should be back soon though. Now, how about yourself? How do you feel now that your secret's out?"

Since yesterday, Hinata had been filled with strange emotions. It felt odd knowing that Naruto saw her as a wolf but at the same time..."It's like I feel weightless. Like an eminence burden has been lifted off of my shoulders." She smiled. "You were right, I should have told him sooner."

"Well, I've never been one to gloat. But Aerore and I are...proud of what you did. It took a lot of strength, more than anyone should ever have to muster."

"Thank you, Vulpes-sensei." She turned her attention to Kiba. "Is Kiba alright?"

"The boy should be awake sometime today, according to Kohana. His health isn't what worries me though." Vulpes began to pace around the cave with a concerned look.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you yesterday, I needed to rethink our strategy against the witch. For years, we've been in conflict with her but...This is something different entirely. Never before have I witnessed something so destructive created by her hands. She was able to transform one of your friends into a killing machine that took me out in one strike with a simple trinket." He pointed to Kiba's necklace. "She's become much stronger than I could have possibly imagined. Merely rushing in and killing her will not be an option."

Vulpes stopped at the cave entrance and stared out into the sky. "My guess is, she's surrounded herself with minions just like your friend Kiba. Cursed souls, forced to do her bidding. That's how she works. She plays with her victims, tortures them until they beg for death. She deceives all of them. And treats them like disposable pawns."

Hinata shivered. "What do we do then? How can we possibly beat her?"

He grinned. "How many times must I say it? We rethink our strategy. I think it's time to teach you the true power of our clan."

"That sounds good, fox." Came a voice at the other end of the cave. A boy with short brown hair was sitting up, covered in bandages.

"Kiba!"

"Hinata...I knew that it was you the first day I saw you." Smirked the dog-boy. He still looked incredibly weak. "Alright, explanation time. Why am I bandaged, why can't I remember anything, and who's this witch you guys keep talking about?"

It didn't take long to bring Kiba up to speed. When they told him about the amulet and it's properties, he tried in vain to rip it off and almost hurt himself. He took Hinata being a wolf very well, much like Naruto did. Hinata was beginning to feel extremely foolish for hiding it from the start. The story was finished, and Kiba bowed his head in apology.

"Hinata, I didn't meant to attack you and Naruto. I guess...I was jealous. I'm sorry. And sorry for wounding you, ."

"Mmm," Replied Vulpes. "What worries me though, is if you can control yourself. The necklace cannot be removed and it appears it reacts when you're angered. You could very well lose yourself and end up becoming a liability in the long run, not that you would willingly do so."

Kiba gave Vulpes a nasty look and was about to say something but Hinata quickly halted the inevitable argument. "Vulpes-sensei, I trust Kiba with my life. He won't lose himself."

The fox sighed. "Alright, I'll trust you. But if someone ends up hurt because of him, he can't stay here. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They both replied.

"Good, now then..." There was footsteps at the door.

***Before Hinata woke up, several hours earlier.***

Naruto and Kohana were merrily walking down the path in the woods towards the cave. Normally, Naruto would have created several clones to help carry the bags but Kohana seemed more than content, if a little exhausted, to carry them all with 5 clones. Beneath her strained grunts, Naruto chuckled a little; he remembered the day when he had learned the forbidden art.

"So, ." One of her clones said, breaking Naruto from his memories.

"Huh? What is it Kohana?"

"Are you and sister Hinata, like, a couple still? I mean, she's a wolf right? Isn't that..."

"What?"

"Bestiality?"

Naruto blushed. "WHAT! Where did you hear something like that!"  
"Oh, um. A-around...town...and stuff. Yeah...But don't change the subject. Are you guys still dating?"

Naruto glared at her. "You know, you're going to get into a heap of trouble one of these days with that disturbing attitude of yours...And no it's not bestiality! She's only a wolf for 29 days of the month right? We're only dating on that one day she's human! I mean, I care for her and all but I would never- God no! That's disgusting Kohana! She's still Hinata, she's still human!"

She giggled. "But you're blushing..."

"That's because you're perverse! I would never, EVER do something like that!"

Kohana continued to tease Naruto, who continued to yell at her. And rightfully so, though Hinata and Naruto still loved each other there was no sort of interaction between them while Hinata was a wolf. But Naruto was very touchy about the subject, the two didn't even notice a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the road as they argued. As they neared him, a giant grin stretched across his face.

"And another thing Kohana-"

"Pardon me," Interrupted the hooded man. "Would one of you happen to be Kohana of the Northern Peaks?"

Kohana had a worried look on her face as she answered. "Um, yeah. That's me."

"I see, I'm supposed to kidnap you then."

"Wait, what?" Responded Naruto. The hooded stranger delivered a powerful punch right into the ninja's mid-section. Naruto went flying through the air, breaking several trees in the process. The man with the fox grin turned to Kohana.

"Naruto! Omph!" The man gave a sharp blow into her stomach as well, knocking Kohana out. Her clones disappeared one by one and he threw her real body over his shoulders. He gave a soft chuckle before turning to leave.

"Well that was almost too easy. What a dis-"

"Rasengan!" Naruto delivered his most powerful jutsu right into the man's back.

He coughed up blood and reined in pain, but otherwise did not go flying away like most enemies. He completely stood his ground against a full blast of Rasengan. It didn't seem to do any damage to him at all! His hood had fallen off and turned to Naruto with his face exposed. It was a fox, well a fox-man. He had a sly grin across his face, two black ears and a pointed snout. Blood dripped out of the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, the Xana warned me about you. You're the other fox-guy with a nasty temper. But if you're going to hurt someone kid, you gotta do it like this."

Even with Kohana on his shoulders, the fox-man was insanely quick. He instantly appeared in front of Naruto and put an open palm to his chest. It felt like Naruto was standing in the middle of an earthquake. The shock wave traveled through his entire body, damaging his internal organs. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell back unconscious. Blood was pouring from his nose, mouth, and ears. The fox chuckled.

"Whoops, heheh. I think I overdid it a little. Xana said not to kill anyone. Oh, well. Can't be helped. At least the brat's alive."

He left with Kohana, leaving Naruto to cough up blood on the ground.

Back at the present time.

The footsteps at the end of the cave belonged to Naruto, who was bleeding all over and limping in his way towards the others. Hinata ran over to him.

"Naruto! What happened?"

His mis-stepped and landed on Hinata's furry back, she gently lay him down on the ground while Vulpes brought him a cup of water. The great fox stared at Naruto's bloodshot eyes.

"Where is Kohana?"

"He...he took h-her..."

"Who!"

"So-some guy w-working for the witch. H-he's strong...v-very strong..."

Vulpes shook his head. "I was afraid of this...It's like I thought, she's surrounding herself with beings like Kiba. Fighters enhanced in strength by cursed objects. She may have dozens at her disposal. This is bad, real bad."

Thankfully, there was still some leftover ramen in the cave which Hinata had given to Naruto. It seemed to instantly heal him as he scarfed most of it down in a matter of seconds. Enough though Kiba had no idea who Kohana was, he sensed something was wrong and he stood up, looking prepared to leave. Oddly enough, the twins and Akamaru were no where to be seen.

"We need to save her Vulpes-sensei!"

"Well, of course we need to save her! But you can't go! This is exactly what the witch has planned! She wants to lure you out Hinata, and with half of us injured like we are we'd be easy prey!"

"Then what do you propose, fox?" Said Kiba cracking his knuckles.

"...Wait a week. I can ask for help from the other packs. Rushing headlong into a clear trap isn't going to get Kohana rescued, it's grounds for getting everyone killed!"

"But if we wait a week, there's no telling what the witch will do to Kohana! We need to go now!"

"I'm game. You alright Naruto?" Smirked Kiba.

The blond ninja gave a short chuckle. Despite being covered in blood he seemed fit and full of energy. "Don't underestimate me, I'm ready to kick some ass."

"Absolutely not!" Replied Vulpes. "I forbid any of you to step foot outside a mile range of this cave! You're all primary targets for Xana!"

The fox walked near the cave entrance and blocked it, his teeth gritted. He was prepared to defend that spot with his life. Hinata tried to reason with him. "Vulpes-sensei...please. Kohana means so much to both you and me. We can't risk waiting, we need to act!"

"You're going to stay put, Aerore. Even if it kills me!" Snarled Vulpes. Little did he realize, Kiba had been stealthy approaching him from behind while he yelled at Hinata. With a swift punch at his head, Kiba had completely knocked the great fox out cold.

"Kiba...!"

"He had it coming. He wasn't going to let us through anyway. So...what's the plan Hinata?"

"The plan?" Both Kiba and Naruto were standing side by side, waiting orders. Even after she had worried them sick for the last few weeks and hidden herself away, they were standing by her. They had determination in their eyes unlike anything Hinata had ever seen. Her two best friends in the world were willing to die for her sake. "W-will you guys help me save Kohana?"

"Definitely."

"Of course!"

She beamed a smile back at them. "Thank you, both of you. Thank you. Get your bags. We need to catch up to her."

They grabbed their things, and left Vulpes alone in the cave.

After packing some tools and forming a strategy of sorts Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata set out.

After the trio had traveled many miles away from the cave, Hinata's mind began to wander.

She began to think of how Vulpes had called her Aerore, although his partially deceased mate wasn't present. Hinata began to think back to Xana's words, of how Vulpes and his family sought to 'replace' Aerore with Hinata.

But even so, Hinata could feel that Aerore's family wasn't like that, but still the words of Lady Xana and Vulpes' actions bothered her...

Just then Kiba halted, Hinata and Naruto both looked at him.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"We've got company, three others like me, coming fast!"

Literally ten seconds after Kiba said this, the fox man from before and two other hooded beings appeared.

"Hey there other fox guy!" the familiar foe said, greeting Naruto. "I see that you and this traitor guy Xana hired were nice enough to bring Aerore to us."

"First off this is Hinata and my name's Naruto, I'm Konoha's future Hokage!" Naruto began, his eyes reddening. "Second of all your not getting your hands on her!"

Fox guy chuckled "Well I'm Kitsumaru, and it looks I'm about to have to defeat you again right now!"

Both Foxlike males tensed up, gearing up for all out battle while their companions watched.

That's when Naruto whispered to Hinata and Kiba.

"You two take the others, Kitsumaru is mine!"

"Oh, don't worry Naruto." Sneered Kitsumaru, who apparently heard him. "I'm really just after you. Actually we aren't even supposed to be here, but I had to see something."

The fox man sprinted right at Naruto to deliver a punch, this time Naruto was able to stop it. He returned his own blow right into Kitsumaru's chin and set him flying into a nearby tree. But the attack did little to affect him. He grinned and wiped the blood off his lip.

"You weren't fighting me with your full strength last time were you?"

Naruto returned the grin. "Nope! I hadn't eaten in days! Now that I had my ramen, I'm fit and ready to kick some fox butt!"

The two immediately went at it. "Come on, Hinata. Naruto's got this guy under control. What's your guys story?" Asked Kiba.

What Hinata thought was another fox-man looked surprised and lowered his hood. He was taller than the other three, but still Hinata was shocked that he was an actual bear-man. He had a sincere sympathetic voice. "Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Grills! Please accept my apology for not introducing myself sooner."

The smaller hooded figure of the three slapped Grills across the head. "Don't apologize to your enemy you idiot! You! Wolf-girl! You're Hinata right?"

Hinata looked a little confused but answered. "Uh...Yes..."

The angry small hooded figure uncloaked himself. He was a giant talking mouse. "You met my brother, didn't you? Yes...Yasuo?"

Kiba turned to Hinata. "...Do we know a Yasuo?"

"Umm...No, I don't remember anyone by the name of Yasuo..."

"YOU HAD HIM CURSED IN THE FORM OF A TINY RAT!" He produced a small cage with a brown rat squeaking inside of it.

"Oh...Him..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OH HIM'?" The mouse-man was about to charge at the pair until the giant bear grabbed him by the collar.

"I am sorry for my comrade's unruly behavior. He and his brother were very close."

Kiba was beginning to look annoyed. "These jokers are our 'big enemies'? Give me a break! And stop apologizing already!"

"I'm sorry..."

Hinata had to bite down on Kiba's ankle to prevent him from attacking the apologetic bear. When he settled down Hinata had the moment to talk to them. "What do you guys want exactly? Are you here to take me as well?"

Grills responded. "No, we had not received any orders to prevent you from reaching Lady Xana's hideout. Kitsumaru here merely wanted a rematch against that boy, Naruto." The fox-man skidded on the ground past the chatting group, his teeth were flared.

"Grr, you're a lot tougher than I thought at first boy. No more fooling around!"

Kitsumaru made the same open palm pose as he did when he knocked out Naruto earlier. Naruto was already charging up his own Rasengan. The mouse-man tried to stop his friend.

"Oi, Kit! Don't be an idiot! The hag told us to not use those moves unless we needed to!"

"Shut it Nezumi! I'm going to kill this brat! Yaahhhh!"

"Rasengan!"

Both blows collided and both attackers flew in seperate directions. Naruto landed on his tree at the foot of a tree, while Kitsumaru had his spine wrapped around one. Both were alive but were bleeding pretty bad. Kit growled.

"That does it! I'll-"

"ENOUGH!" A large familiar cloud of smoke filled the area between the groups. When it cleared, the witch Xana stood facing the frightened pair of animal men. Only Nezumi was brave enough to address her.

"La-lady Xana...I-I'm s-sorry. We t-tried to convince h-him to stop but..."

"Be silent Nezumi! I have a right mind to jinx you into a rat just like your brother!" The mouse-man yipped and quickly backed down. Xana gave a friendly face to Hinata. "Hinata dear, so good to see you. How is Vulpes doing?"

"Shove off, witch! What have you done with Kohana?"

"Why, she's safe and sound back at my tent. You may come and see her if you'd like."

Kiba had had just about enough of the freak show, he ran at the old woman and was about to deliver a solid punch right to her face. But his arm passed right through her head in a puff of smoke and he landed on the ground behind her. She merely laughed.

"Kiba, is that anyway to thank an old lady for giving you a priceless necklace? You should be grateful for my gift."

"Like hell! You're not getting away with-"

"Minions. Leave now, before I really lose my temper. These children are not to be touched until they reach the tent. Is that understood?"

They all nodded nervously.

"Good, now farewell Hinata dear. I expect to see you soon."

And with that, all four of them were gone. Both Kiba and Naruto were extremely annoyed but Hinata was somewhat relieved. It appeared that their only interest was luring her into their hideout for some reason, meaning Kohana would remain safe until then. It was as good a time as any to set up a camp despite the grumbles from the boys.

That night Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba were all sitting around their campfire.

Their stomachs were grumbling and Naruto was ready to eat some of his cherished instant Ramen.

"Alright let's see what we've got!" Naruto said as he opened the bag, only to find Yumi, Luna, and Akamaru.

All three were groaning painfully and barely managed to clamber out of the bag, spilling the bags consumed contents.

"Oooh...My stomach..." Yumi moaned, suffering laced his voice.

"Arf!" Akamaru agreed, whimpering pitifully.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba stared at them increduously. The three of them then spoke at once.

"Luna? Yumi?" Hinata asked.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled happily.

"MY RAMEN!" Naruto shouted, crying over his lost food. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"Ugh...We're sorry, our tummies hurt!" Luna moaned as well.

The boys and wolf of Konoha all waited for the cubs and Akamaru to recover before they questioned them.

"Why were you three in that bag?" Hinata asked. "Akamaru I can understand, but you two know how dangerous it is!"

"Sorry, but we wanted to help Kohana!" Luna stated.

"Yeah, Akamaru showed us some ninja stuff so we could help." Yumi told her.

Hinata, Naruto and Kiba faced one another. Apparently the twins were serious about coming and they were too far along to turn back.

Besides, Vulpes might find them if they returned the cubs.

"Sure, but stay out of the battles okay?" Naruto said.

The cubs cheered happily, before Kiba set off with Akamaru to go get some food.

As Hinata lay there deep in thought, she remembered what the last thing Vulpes said to her was. "You're going to stay put, Aerore! Even if it kills me!" The real Aerore seemed to sense her musing and decided to have another talk with her. Her calm presence washed over her again.

"Thinking about what he said again, Hinata?"

"Somewhat...I'm thinking of what Xana said too. About why you're helping me..."

"Don't, Vulpes he...he regrets letting me leave to save Kohana the last time she was kidnapped."

"He regrets letting you leave? But I thought both of you fought the witch together."

"No, the night Kohana and the other children were captured was the night Yumi and Luna were born. The witch demanded that I alone go to meet her."

In Hinata's head, there was an image of a great white wolf leaving a slightly younger looking Vulpes to tend to the infant twins. As she told him what she must do, there was a pained look in his face but he nodded and let her run through the night. The memory faded.

"You mean a great deal Hinata, to both of us. You're almost like a daughter to him, and a little sister to me. Losing you the same way he lost me would be...devastating. I didn't stop you from leaving, but I will say this. Please be careful. You have no idea what powers the witch possesses, even now. Be prepared."

The dream grew lighter, Hinata was waking up. There was a painful tugging on her ears and the twins playfully pulled them.

"Sister Hinata! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Wh-what?" Hinata gave a big yawn. "Morning already?"

But it was still dark out. She guessed it couldn't have been later than four in the morning. "No, no!..."

"Naruto left on ahead! He said to not tell you guys but-but..."

Hinata woke up with a start. "WHAT! Kiba! Where's Kiba!"

A few moments later, both Hinata and Kiba were running top speed through the trees; the twins and Akamaru clung on for their lives to the backpack. Kiba's eyes were red again.

"That stupid freaking moron! When I get my hands on him, I'm going to freaking kill him!"

Luna clawed her way up to Hinata's neck and whispered in her ear. "Sister Hinata...Mr. Kiba is scaring me..."

She ignored the young wolf's comment. "Luna! Why didn't you guys wake us up immediately when Naruto left! He could be seriously hurt right now!"

The small wolf had an innocent look on her face. "Well, we would have...but...he bribed us...And then we didn't think about him being in danger...until it was gone."

"Until what was gone!"

"The bacon! It was good!" Yelled Yumi. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Hinata was too distracted to be angry, but Kiba was furious. "Let me get this straight...You got yourselves bribed with bacon! How dense are you?"

Yumi giggled. Luna looked disappoint in herself. Akamaru whined at his master's anger. Kiba was really starting to loose his temper which got Hinata a bit concerned.

"Kiba you need to calm down...You can't lose yourself in anger remember?" Hinata took a breathe and spoke in a softer voice, trying not to frighten Luna anymore than her teammate was. "Are you sure he went this way Luna?"

"Y-yes p-positive...Can't y-you just get his scent though?"

"The bastard's covering his tracks!" Answered Kiba. "I can't get a proper scent to track him with!"

"We'll find him Kiba, there's only one place he could have gone..."

"You're damn right we'll find him! I'm going to kick his ass twice over for making both you and me worry over him!"

The group sped towards the abandoned village where the witch's tent was said to be located. Little did they know, they were being watched.

Kohana groaned and rubbed her head. The last thing she remembered was some strange black hooded guy attacking Naruto and...Everything went black. She was dreading where she was, captured by the witch for a second time in her life. When she came to her senses, she took a look around where she was. She had woken up on a mountain of colorful pillows in what appeared to be a circular room filled with dozens of windows and a single door. Pressing her nose up against the stained glass window, she realized she was not above ground.

Outside the room was a virtual pit of darkness, the room she was in appeared to be suspended in some sort of giant cavern. Any attempt of jumping out the window would be...suicidal. Strangely enough, Kohana was not chained or handcuffed at all. There was nothing keeping her from exiting the ornate door behind her. And being the curious kid that she was, her exploration senses were tingling.

"This isn't at all what happened last time. She kept me and the others on a mountain in the cold..." She shivered to herself, remembering that freezing night when Aerore had rescued them.

Kohana half expected the door to be locked when she gave it a push. But no, they swung open and banged loudly against the hallway walls, completely defeating the purpose of stealth. She winced and prepared to here a "Hey! What was that!". But when she opened her eyes, there was naught but a deserted hall filled with fancy paintings and vases though dimly lit. In fact, the whole area seemed completely devoid of life. This scared her somewhat.

"I-Is anyone out there?" No, no one. Not even a single guard. Kohana was totally alone in what seemed to be an underground castle.

She took a few steps out into the darkness of the hall, and set off to see what she could find.

Kohana had trained with wolves, spent weeks in the freezing cold, but there was really nothing that put her more on edge than being alone. Let alone kidnapped and alone in an empty castle. Every hallway she went through looked the same as the last, and each one felt longer and more empty. She needed a landmark, anything easily recognizable. She felt like she was going around in circles.

"M-man...the w-witch sure has a strange taste in decoration. Where is everyone?"

Her hopes got up when she saw a large wooden door at the end of the hall. She silently ran over and put her ear to it. Nothing on the other side. Carefully, she creaked it open. Darkness. Just pure darkness was all that was on the other side. She looked down and noticed gray bricks leading down into an endless chasm. This door was sitting in thin air outside the castle walls. Stalagmites covered the ceiling above, and it was a long, long, LONG way down.

Kohana gulped and turned around. "There is no way I am climbing down there!"

"I can't believe I'm climbing down here!"

Her kidnapper had apparently not removed any of her ninja kits, she had plenty of rope to climb down the castle walls. She looked for anything that would qualify as a window or a way inside. As she climbed down, her thoughts turned to Hinata and the others. She hoped they weren't worried, especially the twins.

They tended to get a little aggressive when they got worried. Kohana almost slipped from laughing to herself at the mental picture of Naruto running around screaming with two wolf pups trying to bite his ears off. At last, she had a break; her foot had found a small window. Slowly, she creeped down the sill and peaked inside. There were voices coming from within. One of them, she recognized.

"I trust they are on their way?" Said Xana.

"Yes," Replied a broken up voice, though it seemed strangely familiar to Kohana. "The fox-boy decided to run ahead, just as planned. When the others found out they quickly set off after him. They should be arriving at your base of operations in a matter of hours."

Kohana couldn't get a clear look at what Xana was talking to. It seemed like some sort of spirit-like form in a golden bowl. The witch laughed.

"Is something amusing, witch?" Asked the blurred being. "You have not forgotten our agreement, have you?"

"Of course not, my dear friend. The girl is safe and sound. Last I heard she was wandering around the castle. But do not worry. There is no escape from this place unless I allow it. She'll never find her way out. You are aware that I...require her for my needs though, correct?"

It sighed. "Painfully aware. It won't kill her though, will it?"

"No, not at all! You'll find her quite alive and well after this is all over. Just make sure Hinata gets here, will you?"

The spirit hesitated but nodded. "Yes...What must be done, must be done."

"That's a good boy. Now run along."

The spirit dissipated, leaving Xana to laugh to herself in the empty room. She turned her attention to a small statue near the window Kohana was peaking in. The girl had to hide before the witch noticed her. Her heart was pumping, but the crone didn't seem to see her. Kohana didn't get a good look at the statue she was looking at, but she was beginning to talk to herself.

"What a fool...What a fool...Don't you think so Ren?"

Her tone was changing. Rather than the sarcastic sinister tone Xana usually had, this was more softer and...calmly. Like a mother cooing to her baby, trying to make it fall asleep.

"Soon Ren...Very soon...You will be avenged. And they will pay."

The witch stretched her hand out at the window and angrily clenched her fist. There was a bright fire and a large blast that blew the window apart. Xana didn't notice her but Kohana wasn't about to stick around and get herself killed. She quickly started climbing back up the wall to return to her room.

Meanwhile, back with Hinata and Kiba.

Luna still seemed reluctant to ask any questions as the group charged towards the witch's hideout. Her brother, on the other hand, had seemed to make it his sole mission in life to bother Kiba to no end. Every few seconds of the trip were plagued with repetitive questions like "Are we there yet?" or "How much longer now?" Patience was wearing thin.

"Are we the-"

"No! For the last time! Shut up! No!" Screamed Kiba.

Sensing that Kiba might attempt strangling him now, Yumi tried his luck with asking Hinata.

"Sister Hinata? When are we gonna be there...?"

Hinata sighed. "Soon Yumi. Can't you keep yourself busy like your sister?"

"But there's nothing to do..."

"Well..." She turned back to Akamaru. "Why not...Go scout ahead with Akamaru? Just please, be careful okay? Find us at the first sign of danger."

But he already wasn't listening. He and Akamaru barked happily and tore off ahead of the ninjas. It seemed that all that food had given them a ton of extra energy. Before Kiba could get the chance to yell at them again, they were already a speck of dust on the horizon.

"Okay, it's a giant hole. I don't get it." Said Naruto.

It had been hours since he had given the others the slip to find and fight that Kit guy alone. Somehow, he thought he had gotten lost. While he had found an abandoned village with a giant tent, all that was inside was an empty fortune teller's home. That and the giant hole leading into the ground. It was pitch black down below and there didn't appear to be any ladders. Naruto scratched his head.

"Well this sucks...How am I supposed to get down there?"

A sudden brushing noise and approaching footsteps made the blond ninja spin around with a kunai knife drawn. The cloth door to the tent blew open but there appeared to be no one there. Naruto still remained on edge though as he looked around everywhere but down. Then something bit him in the ankle.

"Hiya big brother Naruto!"

Kiba's mutt, Akamaru, had decided to take a large chomp of Naruto's foot while Yumi sat there wagging his tail. Naruto violently tried to kick Akamaru off his leg.

"Akamaru! Yumi! What are you guys doing here! Wait if you're here..."

"Oh, big sister Hinata asked us to scout ahead! Yep! They'll be here in a few minutes!"

"Great...Hinata's going to kill me. And then Kiba will probably lose it too. Well come on guys!"

He scooped the two dogs in his arms and stood over the hole. Both of them started to kick and bark.

"Hey! Brother Naruto! Where are we going?"

"Down the rabbit hole. Keep your heads down."

Then down they went into the witch's hallow to bet Hinata and Kiba.

"I smell Naruto!" Yelled Kiba. "He seems to have found Akamaru and Yumi. They're...going underground?"

The group eventually broke out of the forest and into the abandoned village Yasuo had mentioned when they tortured him. Just as he said, there was a large purple tent just outside the ghost town. They cautiously approached it; Kiba and Hinata were sniffing around all the place.

"He was here...And he went...there...!" Kiba pointed to the giant hole in the ground.

Kiba had already jumped down before Hinata could even come up with a plan. She sighed and approached the hole. Luna looked nervous about jumping down a seemingly endless pit.

"Just hold on tight Luna, okay?"

"O-okay sister Hinata..."


	6. Dreams, Clones, and Confidence

**A Wolf's tale**

**Dreams, Clones, and Confidence **

**I still own nothing, but I hope I have your attention! **

**This was co authored by: Eblmeg at Writing dot com. give him a visit, if you want.**

**He doesn't own anything either.**

* * *

Hinata and Luna both fell down the hole, feeling like they'd never hit the bottom. It took more than four minutes for the fall to end, but they were soon there.

Fortunately, Hinata landed without any injury.

"Phew, thank goodness..." she muttered. Just then Luna jumped down, shaken.

"B-big sister Hinata...?" Luna said, sickly.

"Yes Luna?"

"I-I don't feel s-" she began, before vomitting. Apparently falling from great heights didn't agree with her stomach.

After she finished, both Hinata and Luna wrinkled their noses.

"Let's find Kiba and Naruto." Hinata suggested."Can you walk?"

"Y-yeah."

Soon the two of them came upon the wildman, as well as Naruto, Akamaru, and Yumi. All were standing in front of five doors.

Naruto looked annoyed, and judging by the lumps on his head and the glares he was giving Kiba, he'd been punished for what he did.

"Hinata! Luna!" Naruto exclaimed.

"'Bout time you two got here!" Yumi barked.

"Hi everyone. What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"There's a bunch of doors and we're trying to decide which one is right."Naruto explained.

"But all of them are giving off Xana and Kohana's scents." Kiba added.

"Oh no. What're we going to do?" Hinata asked herself, when she heard a familiar voice.

"No matter which door you pick, you'll be where your heart desires." Xana's voice rang out.

She mocked them with her obnoxious chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean, witch!" Snarled Kiba.

"Ho, ho, ho...You'll see what I mean in due time, Kiba my boy. Now...choose."

The voice vanished, leaving the group slightly confused.

"Five doors...Six of us..." Pondered Naruto aloud.

"One of them must be the right way..." Continued Hinata. "But what did the witch say? 'You'll be where your heart desires.' I wonder what that means."

"It's probably a load of bull. Come on Akamaru." The small dog barked and followed his master as he picked a random door. Naruto tried to stop him.

"Kiba, wait! We could be walking right into a trap! Stay with us!"

"You're one to talk!" Yelled the dog-lover back as the door slammed shut. Naruto sighed.

"What should we do Hinata?"

"Well...As much as I would hate splitting up in here, Kiba's right. If there's five doors it's our only chance of finding where Kohana is. You can go with Yumi, and I'll take Luna. That way we don't end up alone at least."

"Right!"

"Alright! I get to hang out with brother Naruto!" The young wolf hopped on Naruto's head and happily wagged his tail. Luna seemed a little nervous as she watched her brother enter one of the doors with Naruto.

"A-are they going to be okay sister Hinata?"

Hinata pushed another door open with her nose and walked into the dark with Luna right behind her.

"I certainly hope so."

Hinata found herself in total darkness. Behind the door wasn't a room, it was a hall. Just at the end she could make out a speck of light. It slowly grew as she got closer. She stepped into the blinding light.

Afterwards

Hinata tripped and fell right into a mouthful of grass. Grass? What was grass doing underground? And why was it so bright down here for some reason? Coughing, she used her hands to push herself off the ground and see where she was. Wait a minute...Hands! She looked down and sure enough, her old human hands flexed before her very eyes. She was even in her old clothing!

"What is going on!" She yelled to herself. "Luna!"

She looked behind her where the wolf pup had been just moments before to find that she had vanished! She was alone back at...her house? She rubbed her eyes several times to make sure it wasn't a mirage or her mind playing tricks on her. Wasn't she just at the bottom of an underground cave? What happened!

_"Hinata?"_ Spoke a familiar voice behind her. She turned and saw her father, holding a newspaper in his hand.

_"What are you doing outside, Hinata? Have you fallen asleep again?"_

"Wh-what? Father? Why are you here...?"

Her father sighed. _"You must have had a bad dream...This is our house Hinata, remember? Have something to eat, that will help you wake up."_

He turned and slowly walked inside, leaving Hinata completely confused. She had just been a wolf no more than a few moments ago! And yet she was clearly now, human. It was like...everything that happened was a dream. But that was impossible! Wasn't it?

_"Hey, Hinata!"_

She turned around. "N-Naruto?"

"Ingenious." Spoke a gruff voice from the shadows.

"Indeed, isn't it though?" Answered Xana as she looked through a large window. "All five doors led to the same room, but to each of them seemingly entered alone in the most ideal setting they can image! It's an extremely powerful illusion that completely incapacitates the victim!"

Through the window, there were 6 figures on the ground that all looked peacefully asleep. The figure in the shadows shifted slightly.

"Can you not just enter and take Hinata then be done with it? I would like for this to end as quickly as possible."

"Oh, I can't. Once each of them drifts into a deep sleep. You see, though asleep they are extremely sensitive to any contact from the real world. A simple tap on the shoulder would instantly undo the spell! We must wait an hour for the effects to sink in. Then my dear friend, we will have our prize."

"It's just...unsettling to watch them like this."

"There, there. You do what you must. Your needs exceed their own after all."

"Yes...I suppose you are right..."

No, no, no! This isn't right! Hinata was sure that what had happened the last month had been real! But...was it really? Naruto stood very clearly in front of her. This had to be an illusion! A trick! She bite down hard on her lips until a drop of blood dripped from her mouth. Naruto looked concerned.

_"Hinata, you're bleeding! Here let me get that for you..."_

Using the sleeve of his orange jacket, he cleaned the blood from her lips. This wasn't an illusion. Was this a dream then? Hinata tried pinching herself but nothing seemed to work. Naruto grabbed her around the shoulders and led her inside.

_"You're starting to make me nervous, Hinata. Come on now. Let's go inside and have some breakfast. It's not easy being Hokage you know!"_

Hinata blinked for a second. Naruto's clothing changed into the Hokage's red and white robes. He giggled and played around with the odd shaped hat. He looked much older, like he had aged years in a blink of an eye. There was also a ring around his finger, as was there one around her own. A wedding band. He passionately kissed her.

_"Come on, the children are waiting for us. Let's go home."_

This wasn't real, was it? Why didn't Hinata's heart think so then? A little voice whispered in her ears "Stay here. You were meant to be here. You'll be happy here." She was giving in. This was paradise, it was beautiful. Naruto's strong blue eyes stared into hers. He suddenly had a disturbed look on his face.

_"Hinata?"_

Then everything changed. Like the channel on a television switching to another, she found herself in another familiar place. The cave. Happy barks were heard within the wolf home and Hinata cautiously went inside. The twins were wrestling each other on the ground as she saw herself in wolf form sitting next to Vulpes-sensei. Wait...it wasn't her...it was Aerore!

"Aerore!" She yelled to get the wolf's attention.

"Huh? Who are you?" She answered, cocking her head. "I feel like I've seen her before...somewhere..."

_"Ignore her love."_ Said Vulpes. _"She's just an outsider. Begone girl, you're not welcomed here."_

"What are you talking about Vulpes-sensei? Don't you recognize me! It's me! Hinata!"

Aerore thought for a moment. "Hinata...That's such a nice name...And so familiar..."

Vulpes and the twins growled at her. _"Leave at once intruder! Can't you see she's happy here! Go away!" _

Another flash and another change in landscape. This time Hinata returned to her home again, Naruto was looking over her. Though he looked distorted somehow, which only added to the strangeness of the look on his face.

_"Stop Hinata! Don't fight it! Just stay here! You're happy here aren't you!"_

She didn't have time to answer. Hinata was trying to return to the location Aerore was. Something wasn't right and she needed to find out what. The world shifted and changed like it was being sucked through a black hole. She found herself face down in the dirt back at the cave again. Vulpes and the twins were looking more like hell-hounds now as they growled at her.

_"This is where Aerore is happy! You belong where you are happy! Can't you see you're not wanted! LEAVE!"_

Aerore was beginning to panic at her mate's sinister appearance. "What's going on! Vulpes!"

_"Look what you've done! Get out!"_

There was a surge of energy and Hinata blacked out. It felt like she had been yanked on the collar. However, instead of finding herself back at her house with Naruto she was in an empty space. Floating in the distance was a distinct figure of a hooded old woman.

"The witch...She's the one doing this!"

Hinata landed hard on her back back with Naruto again. He was beginning to look like a mere shadow with blue eyes now. Oddly enough there seemed to be tears rolling out of them. The shadow never said a word but Hinata said to it.

"Sorry Naruto. Wait a little longer, okay?"

She thought hard about where she really was. The underground cave with the doors. She was propelled forward. Space and time seemed to fly past her head. In the distance was a bright white light. Hinata closed her eyes.

The wolf in the room beyond the window was stirring in her wake, as if she was waking up.

"Damn...It looks like because those two share a body their dreams overlapped." Said Xana. "Hinata was able to break free. She's waking up!"

"They cannot see me, no matter what Xana. Enough of these useless spells. I'm warning you. Don't mess this up."

The witch huffed. "I don't recall you having the authority to order me around. And fear not, though they may have broken themselves out of this spell we can always just use brute force to subdue them. I'll get my best men right on it."

But the shadow was already gone. The witch sighed before leaving the room herself.

"Mark my words Hinata. I always get what I need. Your life will be mine. You will never see the light of day again."

Hinata groaned, waking up from her sleep. She was now in a large circular room, five doors were behind her and one large door in front. Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru,and the twins were asleep on the ground all around her. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together.

"She must have...casted a spell on us."

"Yes..." Answered Aerore in her head. "Thank you for saving me Hinata. If it wasn't for you..."

"Thank me later...We gotta save Kohana! Wake up guys!"

Hinata's cry caused the other's to stir from their dreams.

One by one all of her companions awoke, albeit groggily.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked questioningly. "Your a wolf again..."

"Yeah, we were each in our own perfect dream world. It was a trap Xana made." Hinata told him, noticing the sad look on his face.

Yumi and Luna both looked disgruntled, no doubt they were dreaming of food.

Also it seemed like Kiba was being especially silent, making the others wonder what he dreamt of.

Once everyone was up, everyone's favorite lovable blond numbskull spoke up. "Is everyone ready to move on?"

There were mixed nods and variations of yes.

"The question is how though." Kiba said. "Since there's no do-" "Immediatly after the dog lover began talking, the gang saw a plain door appear behind them.

"You were saying, brother Kiba?" Yumi asked, earning him a fierce glare.

"Let's just go..."

Once the group was on the other side, they discovered...themselves!

"Are those shadow clones?" Luna asked Naruto.

He was about to respond when the other Naruto said. "I think so, what else would they be?"

Luna blinked once. "Wait, you're not brother Naruto!"

"The witch is trying to confuse us with clones, sort of reminds me of our battle at the Chunin Exam Naruto." Said Kiba.

"Well can't we just walk around them?" Answered Naruto. "They don't look very threatening."

"Oh." Responded Xana's voice. She seemed to be communicating over a loud speaker. "That would be far too meager a task for entering MY domain. Please don't panic, the smoke isn't poisonous."

White dense smoke began to pour from vents of the room. It was only too late that the group realized what was going on. The smoke was preventing the group from seeing anything at all. They could feel the floor shift beneath their feet. Suddenly, the ground opened up and both the clones and the real group members fell down separate holes. They were being split up without knowing who was real or fake. Hinata landed with a thud on the soft dirt. It was dark but she could sense three more beings with her.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, sister Hinata!" Said Luna.

"I'm here..." Said Kiba.

"Me too sister Hinata!" Said Yumi.

Hinata suddenly remembered the clones. And barked an order.

"Don't move any of you."

The witch chuckled over the speakers again. "Yes, yes. Very good Hinata dear. You've been separated into three different groups. But of course, so have the clones. They have been mixed into your three groups, there's no telling who's real and who's not. You'll find that even the clone's scents match their corresponding targets. You might not have any in your group, but then again you might be completely alone. And there's no telling when the clones will back stab you, especially at a moment when you least expect it..."

She laughed evilly as the speakers went dead. Hinata was left with Luna, Yumi, and Kiba looking at her; either fearing the same thing she was or plotting her demise. She had to find out who was who.

"Alright..." Said Hinata. "I don't trust you guys...but at the same time you can't trust me..."

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"Looks like it..."

"Well then...Does anyone have any helpful suggestions or ideas? If not then we might have to resort to violence."

"Oh, sister Hinata! I mean- maybe sister Hinata. Or whatever!" Answered Luna. "Why don't we ask questions that only we would know?"

"Sounds good to me." Said Kiba.

"Very well. Luna and Yumi, you two ask each other questions since you're brother and sister. And Kiba...I'll think of stuff for you."

Half and hour later, Hinata had taken Kiba to one corner of the room and Luna and Yumi took the other. It wasn't too hard to think of questions for Kiba but Hinata didn't know what the witch knew about her. How long had she been watching her? She could have known tons of facts about her teammates and life. And this Kiba seemed to know every answer.

"And who's our other teammate?"

Kiba groaned. "Shino...Come on Hinata, it's me alright?"

Hinata wanted to agree with him but some niggling doubt in the back of her head kept her from simply moving on. She had to think of something really deep, something that would really get into her teammate's head. She suddenly remembered Kiba's reaction when he discovered she was on a date with Naruto.

"Kiba...A-are you in love with me?"

"Wh-what?"

"J-just answer. Please." Hinata blushed.

"No of course not! You're my teammate Hinata!"

"It's not him!" Looks like the witch had slipped and left out that one detail.

Before the clone could react Hinata and jumped on top of it and bite in right at it's throat. Kiba's apparition disappeared with a puff. Hinata was alerted by a second puff of smoke behind her. Yumi had vanished as well, only Luna remained wagging her tail.

"I did it sister Hinata! That wasn't my brother!"

"True, but how do I know you're not a clone and just covering for yourself?"

The young wolf gulped and slowly backed up. Suddenly, a calm voice filled her head. Aerore was speaking to her.

"Don't worry Hinata. That's Luna. I can sense my children's chi. That's definitely my daughter."

Luna still looked on edge. Hinata tried to calm her down and explain what Aerore said to her. She reluctantly believed her. The two wolves decided to leave for the next room and find what happened to the others.

"B-brother Naruto? Wh-what happened?" Asked Yumi as he rubbed a gigantic bump on his head.

"Huh? Oh don't worry about it Yumi. Sorry for the bump. I just had to attack all you guys to find out which were the clones. It's just the two of us."

"Oh, okay. What do we do now?"

"I dunno. I guess find the others. Hopefully they were able to beat their clones."

Kiba and Akamaru were already on their way down the hall.

"That was easy, wasn't it Akamaru?"

The small dog barked in agreement.

"Yep, stupid witch underestimated the Inuzuka clan. We have other ways of finding our own besides smell..."

"Damn those brats! Each of them were able to see through the clones!" Yelled Xana.

"Beg your pardon, madam." Said Nezumi. "Why not send us to deal with them? Wouldn't it be much easier?"

"Silence, Nezumi... Although you do have a point."

The air grew cold as Hinata and Luna raced through the corridors. Every turn led them to another dungeon or dead end. It seemed never ending. At last they found a very ornate looking door with a giant letter "X" on it. When they opened it, they were in for a shock.

"S-sister Hinata? Are we dreaming again?"

"I...I don't think so Luna..."

They were in what appeared to be a massive royal garden. It was full of rose bushes and other lovely flowers as well as towering groves. Behind the beautiful garden in the distance was a massive castle seemingly built into the side of underground walls. There were several lights in the many windows of the towering fortress.

"That is where you must go, in case you were wondering." Spoke a snide voice.

In one of the trees to the side of the wolves sat a glaring mouse-man. The squeaks of a rat were heard as he gently patted the small brown rodent.

"Relax brother, your revenge is coming..."

"Luna..." Hinata whispered to the young wolf. "Keep going to the castle. Find Kohana. Find the others. I'll handle him."

The pup nodded and took off into the groves, Nezumi shook his head.

"Who told you you could leave from here you mangy flea bag..."

Hinata was just able to follow him, he leap from the tree and dove for Luna with his sharp claws. But like a sharp sword, Hinata whizzed past him leaving a gouge in his chest. The mouse man covered his wound and then looked at his blood covered hand.

"Have it your way then, Aerore's host. It's you who I'm really after anyway."

Hinata growled. "Why are you attacking us! Why did you kidnap Kohana!"

"You'd think I'd tell you? My brother was cursed because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. The last thing I'm going to do is give a bitch like you any information!"

He was coming for Hinata this time. With lightning reflexes, Hinata was able to jump in the air and narrowly avoid the attack. She landed in a nearby tree only to have to jump out of it; Nezumi slashed with his razor claws.

All she could do was keep dodging. She needed to get on the offensive. When she landed on the ground, instead of avoiding the next attack she countered. Biting down hard on Nezumi's shoulder.

The mouse man roared in pain and took a few steps back. Hinata had rendered his left arm useless and it dangled at his side. Still, he had a sickening smile on his face as he laughed.

"I forgot. You have Aerore on your side. Your strength and hers have combined into something even more powerful. And I would be worried...if I hadn't had some interesting powers of my own."

"What are you going on about?"

He chuckled. "You saw Kitsumaru's ability already correct? His is that of raw power and speed like the nine tailed fox. He carries within him the essence of the great fox. But I carry in me the power of a mouse."

He extended his working hand out as something glowed in his palm.

"And what do you think the essence of a small and sneaky mouse is...?"

Suddenly the light flashed directly at Hinata and she was momentarily blinded, when she regained her sight she saw gigantic versions of Nezumi and Yasuo...

Wait, they weren't gigantic, she was smaller!

Hinata was now about as large as a mouse, causing Nezumi to give off a great laugh.

He then set down his brother, Yasuo who dashed at Hinata, nothing short of hatered was in his eyes.

"Hehehehe, now brother exact revenge!" Nezumi squeaked as he cackled.

Hinata was still disoriented, but knew she had to right herself before she was attacked.

As Hinata prepared to lunge at the speedy rat, Luna came out of nowhere and bit his tail and lifted him up.

Yasuo was saying many obscenities in mouse speak, but only Nezumi noticed.

"Luna? II thought you left."

"I did, but I ended ub combing bach 'ere Sister Hinada, whud shud I do?" Luna said with her mouth full of rat tail.

"Throw him, quickly!" Hinata cried.

Luna did and Yasuo squeaked as he was rhrown into a nearby Rose bush. He was trapped in the thorns and couldn't move.

"Brother!" Nezumi cried before glaring at Luna. "I'll kill you first you rotten whelp!"

"Oh dear...!" Luna cried, before trying her best offensive stance.

Though Hinata was thankful for Luna's timely return, it was clear she stood no chance against the mouse-man. In a blink of an eye he disappeared and rushed for the young wolf. Though smaller now, Hinata was just as fast as before. A quick charge at Luna allowed her to push her out of the way to safety just in time. Nezumi missed by inches and got his claw stuck in the ground.

Cursing, Hinata took the moment to assess a plan with Luna who was looking more and more frightened by the second. Nezumi continued to mindlessly curse while pulling his hand out of the floor.

"I-I couldn't even see him S-sister Hinata! H-how are we supposed to fight him?"

Hinata tried to think of something. She hadn't been this driven in the corner since her fight against Neji. If only Naruto were here, or someone, anyone besides herself. But no she was alone. She had to be the one that saved the day this time.

"Luna, listen. I can't take him on at this size. I can get around him and maybe find a way to undo this spell. I think it only works on one person so you should be safe from it. But I need you to keep him busy. You learned some fighting skills from Akamaru, right?"

"Y-yea but Sister H-Hinata, I can't take him on! I...I'm not like my brother..."

"What are you talking about? You were great back there."

"N-no! It was just a tiny mouse. I'm a-always following my brother, h-he's much better at fighting then me. I'm gonna lose."

Nezumi had managed to slip free slightly. "You don't have to win Luna, just keep him busy."

"B-but I'm gonna mess up! I'm terrible at this kinda thing!"

Where had Hinata heard that before? Luna seemed almost exactly like a younger version of herself. No confidence at all. She remembered the one thing she knew that would get her to stand and try her hardest. The one thing she wanted Naruto to say to her.

"I believe in you Luna. You can do it." She tried to sound like the young wolf's mother as best as she could. "Your mother knows you can do it."

Nezumi at last broke free and laughed vilely. "Thank you so much for waiting patiently small-fries! Now I'm clobber you!"

He rushed at Luna again. This time she seemed to react differently. She dodged and bit down hard on his wrist causing him to yell in pain and wave the wolf wildly.

"OW! You stupid mutt let go!" His other arm was still useless from Hinata's previous bite, the best he could do was wave Luna around like a rag doll. But the young pup refused to let go. Hinata took the time to backtrack around behind the mouse-man and ready to charge at him.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Asked Aerore. "I can help you with this attack just this once, but at this size you'll be completely drained by the end of it."

She nodded. A ghostly white mist encircled the miniature wolf-ninja. Hinata charged, the fog followed her like a cloak. She aimed right for the back of the angry mouse man just has he whipped Luna into a nearby tree.

"Hah! Take that you stupid bit-"

BOOM! Even at a shrunken size, the attack was absolutely devastating. As Hinata's nose tapped the center of Nezumi's spine, the white fog shifted into a large wolf head that plowed through the mouse's body. Nezumi coughed up blood. He was losing the balance in his feet. He walked around trying to hold himself up, by eventually blacked out and crumpled to the ground. Defeated.

In an instant, Hinata's form swelled back to normal size. But she too was having difficultly holding herself up. She couldn't stay awake and passed out as Luna limped over to her fallen sister.

"S-sister...H-Hinata..." The young wolf too couldn't remain awake from the sharp injury to her spine when she was thrown into the tree. She collapsed on top of Hinata's head. But they were victorious.

At least until a shadowed form that had been watching from above crept towards the knocked out wolves. The four legged creature shook his head at the sight of them.

"Please accept my apologizes. Again Hinata, my needs are greater than yours."


	7. Treachery

**A Wolf's tale**

**Treachery**

**I still own nothing, but I hope I have your attention! **

**This was co authored by: Eblmeg at Writing dot com. give him a visit, if you want.**

**He doesn't own anything either.**

* * *

Kohana was starting to get REALLY bored. It had been hours since her last escape attempt, but it seemed like the witch was finally keen to her plot. Guards were now crawling every corridor of the castle, giant suits of black armor with a red "X" stained on the breastplates. Last time she walked out the door one of them chased her around with the giant pole-arm it carried. So here she was, sulking in her bright pillow filled room.

"Come on guys! What's taking you so long!" Kohana was beginning to get nervous. That shadowy figure she saw talking with Xana was pretty ominous. Did they really even stand a chance?

She buried her head in one of the red pillows. She couldn't think like that. Sister Hinata and Brother Naruto would come save her for sure! Maybe even Mr. Vulpes too. Without thinking, Kohana pegged the ceiling with the pillow.

CRACK! A large fissure formed at the spot where the pillow at hit. Bits of ceiling landed on her head.

"Ow! Hey! It's an opening!" Indeed the soft pillow had somehow managed to puncture a hole in the roof of her prison. Wasting no more time, the young girl hopped up the opening. It appeared to lead to some sort of shaft that ran above the corridors. Kohana grinned to herself.

"Time for some more infiltration!"

The ventilation was less roomer than would be desired. But Kohana was still able to squeeze on through. The darkness was making her a little on edge though. She sped towards the only source of light which illuminated the bottom of the vents ahead. Voices were coming from below.

"Lady Xana wishes them to be placed in separate cells, but we're out of room thanks to that other brat."

"Bah, she won't mind. Both of them are completely knocked out anyway."

Kohana peered through the cracks of the grate and covered her mouth to prevent a gasp. The two armed guards were standing over both Hinata and Luna, who were unconscious. The guards turned to leave.

"Now come on. The hag's 'guest' told us to be quick about this. He gives me the creeps, he does."

Kohana waited for the sound of a door shutting before bursting through the vents. She pushed Hinata around to try and wake her, but she didn't budge. Kohana sensed that she was merely drained of her energy, Luna was in far worse shape. Her spine had been cracked and was in danger of being broken. Without hesitation, Kohana began to repair the young wolf's back to the best of her abilities.

"No...no...no...They're both so injured...How did this happen!" Luna's back was mostly healed, but even if she were to wake up there was no way she'd be able to run around for at least a week. Kohana couldn't help but feel a little guilty, they got themselves hurt trying to save her after all.

"You guys..." A thought suddenly occurred. "Wait...Where's Naruto? Did he-"

"Have no fear Kohana, he still remains alive. That much is certain." Spoke a familiar voice behind her.

Kohana turned to discover...Vulpes!

Kohana couldn't believe her eyes.

"M-M-Mr. V-Vulpes?" She said rubbing her eyes in disbelief. "B-but you came too? They didn't catch you did they? I mean..."

He sighed and shook his head. "No, they did not catch me."

"T-then did you come to rescue us?"

"No." He gave Kohana a hard stare. "It's time you learned what has been happening Kohana. Why both you and Hinata are so desired by the witch. You see I am the one who brought them here."

"No..." Kohana took a weak battle stance as Vulpes approached. "That couldn't be true! Stay away from me!"

He sighed. "Please forgive me, again."

The strike was quick. Kohana couldn't even see what had happened before she blacked out. Vulpes had used his snout as a fist and punched right into her stomach. Vulpes stared with a hardened look at the three bodies on the ground. Hinata. Kohana. And his daughter Luna.

"There can be no repentance for what I must do..."

Kohana blinked slightly. She was on a soft couch and she was hearing voices talk in front of her.

"...So it seems the girl has discovered your little ploy Vulpes, eh? She's such a sneaky little minx that one."

"Indeed. She has the right to know why we must do this...When she awakes."

"There is no need to wait then." The witch turned to Kohana who tried to pretend she was still asleep. "Come now my girl, you think I do not see you?"

There was no sense hiding it. Kohana sat up and pointed at Vulpes. "You...you lied to us! You were working with the witch all along!"

Vulpes calmly nodded. "It's true. I deny nothing. We had to gain Hinata's trust. I've had to do some very elaborate things. Like get deliberately wounded by that Kiba fellow."

The witch laughed. "Yes, it was very much like a good cop bad cop routine. Hinata proved the biggest challenge. You and Vulpes's family would naturally never suspect him. But she was new and did not know any better. Even when she brought her friends, I knew so long as she trusted Vulpes they would trust him too."

Vulpes continued. "Xana would cause doubt and confusion, Aerore and I would comfort her and make her see reason. It was a foolproof way of earning her trust. Even Aerore didn't know what I was doing, who I allied with. I bet on her doing the right thing which she did."

"Why did you do this Mr. Vulpes! You knew the witch was the one who did this to Aerore!"

"I am painfully aware of that. As is Xana. But she came to me immediately after the incident in Snowpeak with apologizes and a way to return her to normal. A way for us to be a family again."

"Why!"

"Because, I know how it feels to lose someone...Let me tell you a little story my girl. Perhaps it will help clear things up. You see this castle? Do you not wonder where it came from? Well originally it was above ground..."

Fifty years ago. I was a young woman then, in love. This castle was part of a grand kingdom, ruled by a just king. My lover and I were very happy here. However, the king's daughter was a spoiled thing. Despite being young, she demanded things even adults in the kingdom did not have for no reason at all. In fact one day, she mistakenly started a war. My lover was forced to fight in the bloody battles. We spent one final night together and then he left...

He never returned...

It was 3 months later that I received the horrible news that he had died in battle. It was also that very day that I learned I was carrying child. Twice I cried that day. Once out of pain. The other out of joy. I decided to name the child Ren, water lily...

Months later. Life had been rough. The effects of the war had been grim on the kingdom. Every ally we once had turned their backs on us, for the war we started for no reason at all. But the princess cared little for the country's problems, so long as she got what she wanted. I was nearing the end of my pregnancy term as the princess's birthday approached.

Now, the princess was used to vast parties. Everyone in the kingdom was expected to be there and honor our princess. On the day of the party I went into labor with Ren. I had hoped that a mere peasant woman would be excused from the party, I was having a baby after all. I spent the day at the only doctor still in town, a traveler who had been kind enough to take me in.

Somehow I did not escape notice of the princess. Gossiping in the party made her think that I had snubbed the girl. She was FURIOUS, angered that a peasant would find something more important to do than attend HER birthday.

"I'll go hunt that woman down, and teach her a valuable lesson!" She said and took a handful of guards to search through the town.

It was at this moment that Ren was born, and I must tell you there had never been a more joyous thing in my life. I named her, bathed her, and comforted her. Not once did she cry. But of course, the princess learned where I was and rummaged through the good doctor's home. I remember the look in her eyes when she saw Ren, a newborn babe that shared the same birthday as she. I remember what she said to Ren...

"That...thing shares the same birth as me! That tiny abomination!" She was so arrogant. Riches and power had made her blind to anything save her own needs.

She ordered the guards to kill my baby. Of course they hesitated and refused, the girl who was merely ten snatched a sword from one of them and ran it through Ren and into me. A noble child was so heartless that she would kill a newborn baby. I lost so much blood, but I never let go of Ren. I passed out.

It was the next day when I woke up again. Thanks to the doctor, I had survived the night. But he could not save Ren. I can't remembered if I thanked that good man or not, I was so distraught. The princess had also decided to burn my home down. I buried Ren on that spot and marked it with a small statue, the only thing that survived the fire. I wandered aimlessly into the forest. Revenge. I wanted revenge.

I won't tell you how I came across my powers. It was a sworn oath to not reveal the nature of my magic. Let's just say, I sacrificed much. But I cared little for the cost. I needed the power. It was then, 10 years later I returned to the kingdom. It was nearly in ruin to begin with.

The princess's father had died, she was forced to marry and became the queen. She ran the kingdom into the ground, she cared only for herself. Even young as I was then, I was still very powerful. I slaughtered every last guard I found, their armor blackened by sot and ash from me, and made my way into the castle. I will spare you the details of my revenge. In the end, the queen was stabbed through the gut and bleed to death.

It was still not enough. I grew sick of the sight of the castle. Using all my power, buried it underground. Ironically it is here we stand now, it has served as a base of operations for me.

Revenge left me empty though. My lover and daughter were dead and I had no home to return to. I grew more and more lonely each day. My hatred of noble daughters caused me to be chased out of every village I entered. I needed Ren back. I at last found a way.

"And that is where we stand now Kohana dear. I began to kidnap noble daughters to use as a means to resurrect my deceased daughter. Blood for blood, all noble girls were wicked in my eyes. They would return to me what was most precious. However, Vulpes and Aerore's wolf pack had been a constant thorn in my side. I found a way though, to return Ren to this world without killing anyone. Of course Aerore interrupted the ritual as you remember. I was forced to curse her. By doing so I robbed Vulpes of the thing most precious to him."

The great fox looked down.

"I am not a heartless person Kohana. I gave Vulpes my offer. He accepted. I offer you this. Merely go along with this ritual. Give Vulpes and I back what we most desire. I have no reason to harm you or anyone else."

Kohana still didn't trust the witch. "I...don't believe you! You're insane, using other people for your own needs!"

"Kohana..." Started Vulpes.

"Now, now Vulpes. The young lady has made up her mind. I'll have her sent back to her room. Her cooperation would have been helpful but it is not necessary. Now that we have Hinata, the ritual can begin. Guards, take her away."

Two black armored men grabbed Kohana by the arms. She kicked and screamed until she at last left the room.

"This ritual...is safe right?" Asked Vulpes when he was alone with Xana.

"And sound. You may come and watch if you desire." She walked towards the giant window at the end of the room. "It will take place on the roof of the castle. I will begin but it will be some time before I can cast the spell. Our other guests must be kept entertained until then. Speaking of which...One of them is fighting on the bridge now..."

"Gonna kill him..." Growled Naruto. His eyes had become feral with the chakra of the nine-tailed fox again. "Gonna kill that bastard!"

The Rasengan was nearly fully charged and Naruto was ready to destroy the fox-man once and for all. When he stared at Kit, breathing heavily something changed. Instead of a bloody fox there was a young girl, just about his age staring sadly at him. Naruto's eyes widened and he blinked. She was gone. Kit glared at him.

"What are you waiting for...finish it!" Spat the fox, blood poured from his mouth.

Then, something else odd occurred. The world seemed to slow down around Naruto, he watched as a drop of blood came to a standstill in mid-air when it dripped from Kit's jaw. The fox's angry defeated expression became frozen in time.

"You remind me a lot of Kit." Whispered a voice from behind him.

Naruto turned his head to see the same girl as before, quietly looking over him. Her eyes were as pale as a full moon. She seemed to be floating in midair, as her feet were somehow distorted.

"Alright...Either this fight has gone way too long and I'm seeing things or..." Muttered Naruto. "Who are you?"

"Kit's sister. Ako."

"So you're a ghost I'm guessing, right?"

"In one way...But more of his guardian if anything else...Why are you trying to kill Kit?"

"Because...He kidnapped a friend of mine."

"Must you really resort to this though? He's just lost his way..."

"What would you have me do! Let him walk free! Besides if you're so benevolent as you seem why haven't you talked some sense into him!"

"I would if I could...But he can no longer hear my words..."

"Well that isn't my problem is it! He threatened my friends, people that are precious to me! Even if I have to kill him...I'm going to protect them no matter what!" Naruto turned his attention to the Rasengan again.

Ako's ghost sighed. "I guess I have no choice then..."

She reached for the blond boy's head just as he finished preparing his attack. Everything went black.

Naruto landed on the ground hard. He was outside again only it was cold and snowy. Strangely enough everything but him seemed to be in black and white, even the people walking around. Naruto looked around.

"What? Where...Where am I?"

A clear voice called out in the crowd. "Come on Ako! Maybe the bartender will be nice enough again to feed us again!"

There was a tall boy with sharp pointed hair and fox like eyes pulling along the ghost girl Naruto had just conversed with. Only she now appeared to be very much alive this time, and extremely healthy. Though she did not look happy with her brother.

"I don't know Kit, I don't think he likes you anymore...The last time we went there you nearly got beaten up for stealing from his wife's purse..."

"Oh come on! I'm sure he's forgotten all about that!"

The two stepped up into into the bar as Naruto watched with increasing interest. He was about to follow them but noticed that he wasn't the only one spying on the siblings. Sitting on a bench was an old woman bundled up in a dark cloak. Naruto recognized her instantly.

"Xana..."

Thankfully, this appeared to be only a flashback. The witch could not see Naruto and instead walked right through him. She was headed for the bar the two siblings had just entered. She was tailing them.

Naruto quickly decided to do the same, no longer worried about being seen. He sat down right next to Xana as she sat at a table near the entrance of the bar. With a wave of her hands, food appeared in front of her. She then took out a small bottle and poured a little of its contents in one bowl. There was a giant skull on the vial.

Kit, meanwhile, had nearly gotten into a fistfight with the barkeeper.

"I said GET OUT!" Growled the burly barkeeper, grabbing young Kit by the throat. "You and your sister have pick-pocketed your last in here! I'll have no more of it! There will be no food for you!"

He tossed Kit on the floor near the exit. Kit glared at him and spat in his direction.

"Why you little-!"

Xana quickly stood up and got between both of them. "Now good sir, surely there's no need to get violent."

"Out of the way, old woman! You have no idea what that brat has stolen over the years."

In her usual persuasive manner she replied. "Well, if it makes you feel better...I will watch over these two for you so that they don't cause any trouble. I'll cover for any damages they cause. Fair enough?"

The bartender spat on the floor. "Any crime he commits, you pay for."

Xana helped Kit up and led him to a chair at her table. She then sat Ako down in front of the soup bowl she had poured something into. Both of them were too surprised by the sudden act of kindness to do anything but oblige.

"Eat." Said Xana in a motherly voice. "You look like you're both starving."

Kit wasted no time chowing down and began to gobble up the bowl of soup, Ako was a bit more delicate when eating though. Xana waited until Ako took one spoonful of soup before smiling.

"Now what are your names, children?"

"Bit (Kit)." Mumbled Kit with a mouthful of noddles.

"Ako." Whispered the girl.

"I see, it's very nice to meet you both. How long have you two been on the streets like this? You seem to have a reputation for trouble."

"Bor Beers (For years)."

"How awful, surely you must have some home to go to..."

Ako answered. "No...Our parents died before I could remember them..."

"That's terrible! Why not sell that pretty necklace you have there, my girl?" She pointed to the silver pendant on Ako's chest.

"No! I could never...My brother...got this for me. I could never sell it."

"I see. He 'got' it for you."

"I kinda wish I hadn't in a way." Laughed Kit, he had already finished his soup. "She's always going on and ON about getting a fox because of it."

"Well...That pendant intrigues me...Anyway, are you both finished with your soup?"

Ako was starting to look a little pale and had barely touched hers. Kit looked at his sister with concern.

"You, okay Ako?"

"Yes...Just not used to food again..."

Kit shrugged and turned to Xana. "Well, thanks for the grub Mrs...Uh..."

"Xana, my dear. And don't worry. I have a feeling we'll see each other again soon. Do hold onto that necklace, I think it's more special than you know."

Naruto was watching the whole time. He saw what Xana poured into Ako's soup. Poison. His vision was going black again.

~

It was in the dead of winter this time. The chill in the air cut to Naruto's bones. It was a blizzard, snow whipped around his face. The time had to be late, probably midnight. Blackness was all he could see, save for under a nearby lamppost. A figure was limping along, loudly sobbing.

In between his fingers was a silver foxhead necklace. Naruto watched as Kit lifted the head to his face. He mumbled the words.

"Her...that lady...She said it was...special. Help...She'll help...Sister..."

Kit put the pendant into his pocket, gently patting it as he turned down the road. He walked into the darkness of the night. The snow blew all around him, but he didn't so much as shiver.

~

Naruto blinked. He was back at the castle again. The Rasengan was fully charged. Kit, now a fox again, continued to breath heavily and glare at Naruto. Closing his eyes, Naruto heard Ako's voice in his ear.

"What will you do?"


	8. Choices

HNaruto stood there, before Kit and the specter of his sister.

'He wasn't a good guy from the start,' Naruto reasoned. 'But he did what he did for the right reasons...Then Xana used him, like Orochimaru would...'

Naruto then came to realize that someone like Xana, who played God and used others so easily, without guilt, could not be forgiven.

His eyes softened, before he dropped his jutsu.

"Your not my enemy Kit, let me help you." Naruto said, putting a hand forward to aid his old enemy up.

Kit growled though, before swatting his hand away. "I don't want your help! If your gonna kill me then do it!"

This was enough to enrage Naruto, a faint red chakra enveloped him, as his eyes turned crimson. "WOULD THAT MAKE AKO HAPPY?" he yelled, shocking Kit.

"Wha-How do you know about her?" Kit gasped, before a familiar voice called to him.

~Because I showed him.~

Kit couldn't believe his eyes. "Ako?"

~Yes, it's so good to see you again~ Ako said smiling. ~But right now I really wish you'd listen to Naruto.~

"Alright." he said, looking at Naruto again.

"Xana killed Ako with poison, so she could use you." the blonde explained, "She probably thought you'd be powerful because of your background and the necklace's magic."

"She did?" Kit pondered, Ako nodded.

~Yes, but I was in her way. With me gone, she manipulated you and your hopes of bringing me back.~ Ako went on, before hugging her brother ~But I just want to rest in peace, and for you to be safe. Please Kit, join Naruto~

Kit hugged back, as tears intermingled with the blood on his fur. "Sure sis...I love you." he cried.

~I love you too Kit,~ she cried, before facing her male look-a-like ~and thank you Naruto. You two stay safe after this.~ she said before fading.

"We will Ako..." Kit said, getting up. "Let's go Naruto!"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah!"

- Kiba's struggle

"Huh." Muttered Kiba as he watched Naruto help up Kit from the distance. "Looks like the idiot managed to win. Why don't we call it quits, bear? You must have something better to do."

"I'm sorry. But my orders were to guard this bridge with my life."

Kiba and Akamaru were on one of the upper tier bridges, over looking the main castle bridge that Naruto's battle was on. Before them was the massive bear-man, Grills, who was guarding an entrance into one of the jutting towers. Kiba and Akamaru had been fighting Grills for a half an hour, still the bear-man did not have a single wound on him. No matter how powerful the attack was, he seemed to be just able to shrug it off like it was nothing.

"This is getting us no where, right Akamaru?"

The dog barked in agreement. The poor pup was nearly out of energy, they had used every jutsu in their arsenal.

"I'm sorry. But like my comrades I too have my own special ability. As you could probably figure out by now, my body can absorb power from jutsu fueled techniques. Every attack you've thrown at me so far as been utterly worthless."

Kiba sighed and removed his jacket. "Fine then. I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort this until we got to the witch but..."

Putting one fist on the ground, Kiba leaned all his weight into it. His eyes were turning red. Claws formed and his teeth grew sharper. Strangely enough there was no fur, yet.

"...I suppose I'm going to need the boost to beat you. I figured it out. Those powers she gave each of you guys. Each of them grants you an ability at the cost of your humanity."

Grills nodded. "Yes, very good. I'm sorry, I understand you are one of us. But why isn't it you take the form of a beast?"

Kiba chuckled in response. "Isn't it obvious?"

Instantly, his muscles budged out in every direction. The ground beneath him cracked.

"My power is to go from man to beast, and everything in between!"

Bending down on his legs, Kiba launched himself at the giant bear-man.

~

"Well, Naruto." Said Kit as they finished off the last of the black armored guards. "I would love to navigate us to the witch, but looks like she's already jinxed this hall. We're going around in circles."

Naruto thought for a minute before asking. "What would break the spell then?"

"Well...It's merely an illusion placed on us. Maybe if something from the outside pulled us out of it we could break free. Why?"

Naruto was too busy fiddling around in his side pocket. "Good, next question. Can you track a smell, like Hinata and the others can?"

This question confused Kit. "Yea...What did you have in mind...?"

Naruto grinned and held up a strip of bacon. "Let's just say, I have a little friend that was able to sneak inside while you were busy with me."

Meanwhile Yumi munched happily on a strip of bacon as he walked through the halls of the castle. While Naruto had been fighting that fox-man, the young wolf took the chance to sneak inside and find Kohana. There were a few armed guards, but none of them gave Yumi any real trouble; he just hid from them before they even noticed him. He couldn't really tell where he was going, but something inside of him was leading him on.

Up ahead there was a set of stairs, Yumi felt he was getting close. Just as he was about to walk up them, a voice from behind him caused him to yelp out in surprise.

"Yumi, is that you?"

It was Vulpes, wrapped up in his old bandages. "It is you, isn't it? What happened to the others? Where's Naruto?"

"Father! What are you doing here?"

He sighed. "What do you think? I knew you six would go do something reckless like try to rescue Kohana by yourselves. Don't change the subject, pup. Where are the others?"

"We got split up...Naruto was fighting the fox-man. I don't know where Luna or Sister Hinata are. That dog-guy and Akamaru got lost too."

"I see...Come Yumi. We're going to the roof."

"W-wait, father. Should you be moving around like that? And how did you get in here without seeing the others-"

"I said COME Yumi!" Growled Vulpes.

The pup dared not question his father any further, but he felt something was wrong. The two went up the stairs. The piece of bacon Yumi had been chewing on remained at the foot of the stairs...

At the same time Naruto was following closely behind Kit, while the fox man followed his nose to find Yumi.

The search was taking awhile and Naruto was beggining to get impatient.

"Kit! How long until we can get out of here? Hinata and the others need us!" The blonde asked.

"It'll be awhile, just give me a few seconds!" Kit replied. He could get that Naruto was in a rush, but he was still pretty banged up, more or less crappy condition to sniff out a path.

"Fine..." Naruto growled. "I hope the others are okay."

Kit chuckled "Don't worry, if your friends are half as tough as you, then Nezumi and Grills are doomed."

"Thanks...I think." Naruto said, somewhat disturbed.

Soon enough the two came across the set of stairs.

"And Voila!"

"Great job Kit! Yumi must be ahead," Naruto said as he rushed upstiars, with Kit on his trail. "And maybe Hinata and the others are there too."

When Naruto and Kit arrived on the top level, they weren't greeted by they're friends, but Xana, a bandaged Vulpes, Yumi locked in a cage, and a hundred armored guards.

"Naruto, Kitsumaru, a pleasure to see you again..."

-Kiba's struggle

Kiba's punch connected at a terrifying level of strength squarely with Grill's jaw. A few of the bear man's teeth flew out but he never lost his ground. It was the same result for Kiba's last few attacks, strangely enough Grills never struck back at the feral dog-man.

Wiping the blood from his jaw, Grills calmly said. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to attack with more ferocity then that to knock me out brother."

Kiba's hands were all bruised from wailing on Grills like a punching bag. Though the attacks were clearly doing some damage to the bear man at least, still nothing seemed to faze him. It was like he was waiting to wear Kiba out.

"You're mocking me...You haven't thrown a single punch yet."

"I'm sorry, I do not wish to mock you young warrior. For the record I can barely stand right now. I would fight you, it's just I cannot attack."

Kiba furrowed his brow. "What? What do you mean you can't attack? Just fight back! It's simple! Not that I want to encourage my enemy but..."

"It's not that simple for me...I'm sorry, the last thing you want to hear is a life's story before the ending of a battle. Finish me, I won't let you pass unless you do so..."

Kiba's form relaxed and his muscles contracted, he was back to normal again. "Sorry, I don't think I want to. If you're as beaten as you say I don't think you have the power to stop me anyway. Talk, why are you helping the witch?"

Akamaru, who had been hiding in the corner the entire battle gave Kiba a concerned bark. "Don't worry boy. Something tells me finishing him is something Hinata wouldn't want me to do."

"Very well...Since you insist on such tales of the past..."

~

"I was born into slavery, I never knew my true family. The only thing that was warm and familiar to me was the sweat of hard-work and the beatings for failure. However, I was eventually bought by a rich family and sent to work in theirs fields. I thought the slave-master's treatments were brutal, these people were barbaric. They killed a boy no more than a year ahead in age when I was but a child of six years, right in front of me."

"For another long six years I was raised in constant fear that any moment I could die by the hands of my masters. We all were, but the slaves were too frightened to do anything about it. I had adopted a strange habit you see from my time as a slave. Whenever one of the masters spoke to me, no matter what it was I was answered "I'm sorry." It was a pathetic form of protection but it was all I had to defend myself from those monsters."

"I kept hoping that one day I would be sold off to another family, or maybe I could run away. Any escaping slaves though were tortured beyond belief. I recall being forced awake all night from listening to an escaping man being skinned alive by them. Every day was hazy with fear of death but it was the only life I knew. I thought if I just kept my head down, I'd stay alive."

"Then one day, the masters had found a cheaper and more productive way of doing the hard-work of us slaves. By using newly invented machines, our jobs were easily replaced. At first I thought they'd set us free. But those ogres had no such intention."

"I was cleaning under the deck of the house when it happened. The masters had called all the slaves together, but by sheer luck I was left behind. I watched as the others were rounded up and burned alive in the slave shack. Those monsters...they were laughing at the sight, there was no escape for me. I must have went insane."

"In the dead of night when the masters were all alive, I walked into their mansion and took a royal sword from their wall. I won't lie. I killed every last one of them. I butchered them like they would have done to me. It was revenge. It was delicious. I was so aborbed with the act that my clothing was matted with blood by the next morning. There were only mere pieces of the masters left."

"I was afraid of what happened to me. I had lost myself, I had ENJOYED killing them. Worst of all, I lost all sense of purpose. Frightened I fled into the woods before the locals discovered what had happened to the family. It was a local noble family, so I had to hide in the trees all day and night while the villages looked for me. And that's when I found Lady Xana."

~

"In an instant, Lady Xana gave me a purpose to protect her. Since I refused to ever attack out of fear of killing someone, out of fear of losing myself again. My task was to be her personal bodyguard. She too hated royal and noble families as much as I. She gave me the power of defense, something that I will forever treasure dearly. Something you couldn't understand."

Kiba sighed. "She brainwashed you, bear. She's only using you..."

"You think that matters to me? Without her, I'd be dead!" Grills was starting to get extremely emotional and angry. "She gave me reason to keep living!"

"Yeah! A reason to spread terror and pain! Don't you get it! You're acting no matter than the people who kept you as a slave!"

Grills snapped and charged toward Kiba at blinding speed, Kiba hardly had any time to react. "I'm nothing like them!"

Just before Grills could take a swung at Kiba, he coughed up blood his body gave away. Kiba relaxed his guard as the bear-man collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry Hinata, I guess I hit him with more than I thought I did."

Kiba's own body started to wobble around but he still stood up. "Woah, at this rate I hope we have enough power to take down the witch..."

About the same time, Hinata awoke to find herself in a cage, alongside Luna.

Suddenly, Hinata remembered the battle with Nezumi and Yasuo. "Luna! Are you okay?"

Hinata leaned down and listened to Luna's heartbeat. Somehow she has been healed, and was just sleeping.

The Hyuga girl gave a sigh of relief and observed her surroundings. The cell wasn't well kept, but it was roomy enough, and there were a few benches and chains.

'I wonder how we got here.' Hinata thought, 'did one of Xana's other underlings bring us here?'

Before Hinata could ponder the situation any further, she heard Luna whimper. "Sister Hinata...?" she asked weakly, "A-are you okay?"

"Yes, how're you feeling?"

"A bit s-sore, but alright." Luna said, getting to her paws slowly. "Wh-where are we?"

"In a cell. It looks like Xana's henchmen caught us." Hinata explained, "I don't think there's a way out without the keys though."

Just then another voice spoke up. "Hinata, Luna! s it really the two of you?"

The wolves turned to see the familiar face of Kiba.

Kiba was standing there, panting but very much alive. There were no visible wounds on him but he looked very much exhausted. Akamaru was perched on his head, happily wagging his tail at the sight of his friends.

"Where's Naruto?" Asked Hinata. "Did you see him anywhere?"

"Relax, he was alive the last time I saw him. He should be safe, him and that fox-guy apparently made friends. They're probably still somewhere in the castle. Let's get out of here and find them, and that girl we're after."

Kiba took out a large key chain he had most likely found off one of the prison guards. He fiddled through the ring trying to find a key that would fit the cell door.

"Now, let's see here. Not that one. Too small. Too big. No. Wait, this might be it."

Just as the he placed the key in the lock a loud applause coming from a single person echoed in the room. Xana clapped at the dog-boy and said.

"My, my. Well done Kiba. Grills was my best bodyguard, to defeat him must have been no small task. But this is where the game ends I'm afraid. Lucky for me I came to gather Hinata dear here, else you three might have escaped."

"You!" He went to throw a punch at the old woman.

"Kiba! Be careful!" Shouted Hinata a little too late. The witch calmly hit Kiba in the stomach with a talisman, he started to cough up blood.

"How reckless, boy. Who do you think gave you those new powers anyway? You cannot touch me."

With a simple push, Kiba fell backwards completely knocked out.

"Kiba!"

"Relax, Hinata dear. He's alive. But he won't be here to save you any longer. He won't have time to do that."

"You! Naruto's still here! Naruto will be able to stop you!"

"Naruto is currently fighting head to head against my ally, Vulpes. He's quite indispose at the moment."

"What are you talking about...Vulpes sensei wouldn't-"

The witch gave Hinata a cold stare. "I told you from the beginning. Be wary of him. Vulpes has been luring you to me from the very start."

The voice that came out of Hinata's mouth was not her own. "T-that's a lie! Vulpes...he would never..."

Xana seemed to know who was speaking. "Would he not? He cares so deeply for you Aerore. He came to me willing to risk his own children to return you to normal. He's more ruthless than I am."

"I...I don't believe you!"

"Believe me or not, he's fighting Naruto as we speak. The two are most likely trying to kill each other in the most violent manner imaginable. Have no fear, it is Vulpes who will die by the end of the battle Hinata dear. I have it all planned out. Naruto will be too much for him."

"The Nine Tailed Fox..." Muttered Hinata.

"Exactly. The beast most likely wishes to destroy his bastard child. In order to win against Vulpes, Naruto will have to unleash it. And considering how angry the boy must be with Vulpes to begin with, I'd say it would only be a matter of time before your lover finds himself overwhelmed."

"B-but surely he must know that! Why would he trust you to fight Naruto if he knows you're sending him off to his death!"

"Ah, a simple trick. See this?" Xana held up an amulet with a fox carved on it. "He believes lies so easily. He truly thinks we're allies. I merely told him that hitting Naruto with a copy of this would suppress the Nine Tailed Fox. He of course bought it."

"Vulpes...No..." Whispered Aerore.

"Oh, don't you worry Aerore. You'll be with your traitorous husband soon enough. Now...sleep..."

~

"Get up you giant oaf! We need to get out of here before the hag finds out we lost!"

Grills blinked his eyes several times. Standing over him was Nezumi, holding his still unconscious brother by the tail.

"Mmm, I'm sorry Nezumi." Grills sat up and stared at his paw.

"What are you doing you lazy bear bastard! Can't you feel that chakra up on the castle! There's a massive battle! Something big happening and I don't want to be here when it ends!"

"That guy...He was right...We're no different then the masters..."

Nezummi jumped in the air and kicked Grills right in the head, but only succeeded in hurting his own feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU MUMBLING ABOUT YOU IDIOT! LET'S GO!"

"I'm sorry Nezumi, but I'm not going."

"Don't say such stupid things! You know as well as I do what the witch does to those who fail at their orders!"

"Right, I'm going to go help that guy and stop her." Grills stood up. "Do you wish to come?"

"HELL. NO. I'm getting out of here while I still can! You go by yourself on your suicide mission! I was just looking for some extra muscle in case we needed it when escaping!" With that, the mouse man quickly left for the caves in the opposite direction.

"Humph. Oh well." Grills closed his eyes. "Now where are you, brother Kiba?"


End file.
